Dirty Dancing
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: TRADUCCION: Dirty Dancing se encuentra con Magic Mike con la actuación de la gente de Twilight. Una historia de amor con mucho de Dirty Dancing, pero no es Mike el que tiene la Magia. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Bella

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Bella Swan no era buena siendo rica.

Se preguntaba vagamente si hubiese sido mejor en eso habiendo nacido rodeada de dinero. Ser criada por un policía solo con su sueldo básico tenía que ser diferente de ser criada por un acaudalado hombre de negocios, un Senador, o un papi del tipo fondo a beneficiario.

Por supuesto, según la forma en que Charlie, su papá, estuvo comportándose, se notaba a leguas que el dinero lo había cambiado. Este era un hombre que se escapó con su madre solo que no tuvo que usar un traje mono, y estuvo haciendo todo un desfile en esmoquin que costaba más aun que el pago mensual de hipoteca de la casa antigua que tenía en Forks.

En el último año, Charlie ha logrado reunir una fortuna bastante más que modesta. Es incluso más dinero del que Charlie, Bella y Renneé, su mamá, podrían gastar en lo que quedan de sus vidas.

- No tiene sentido tener dinero a menos que vayas ahacer algo bueno con él. – Charlie había dicho muchas veces. Tuvo planes de hacer cosas increíbles con su dinero. Charlie era nada más que un buen y decente hombre, dispuesto a a ayudar a cualquier otro.

El problema, según Charlie, era que para obtener resultados de las cosas que deseaba hacer, la gente rica necesitaba aprobación de los demás miembros de aquel grupo.

- Necesitas pretender ser parte del grupo para ingresar al club. –Charlie había dicho.

Ahora Bella vivía en una casa que era obscenamente grande comparada con aquel obscenamente pequeño pueblo. Incluso más pequeño que Forks. Y donde Forks estaba lleno con gente de clase media, este pequeñísimo pueblo estaba repleto de ricos y los que esperaban por más riquillos. La escuela a la que Bella acudió no era una secundaria sino una academia. También había una universidad privada –de esas del tipo por las que solo el hecho de ser parte de una familia que tenía la suficiente cantidad de dinero para pagar tu estadía allí te garantizaba respeto, y debías ser alguien digno de conocer.

Bueno, Los Swan eran definitivamente parte del club. De forma literal.

Está noche Bella viste como "uno de ellos", intentando hasta lo más profundo no parecer aburrida hasta la médula. Nunca en sus más locos y salvajes sueños se vio a sí misma como miembro de un country club, menos uno tan elegante como este.

Eventualmente, un grupillo de jovencitas –de las que sí pertenecían a la socialité- tomaron a Bella dentro de su red. Ella sonreía y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, pretendiendo escuchar a todo lo último del chisme sobre quien es quien.

Sin embargo, inevitablemente, sus ojos y pensamientos divagaban. Empezó a notar a la gente que atendía. Todos ellos meticulosamente arreglados y escandalosamente atractivos, los hombres usaban pulcras camisas blancas con un chaleco rojo y pantalones negros con pliegues perfectamente planchados. Las mujeres usaban faldas negras y mandiles rojos.

No podía ser accidental que fuesen tan lindos, Bella sopesó. Eso denotaba cuán rico era ese pueblo –podían pagar un sastre que vista al servicio para ser un plcer para los ojos.

Aun así, Bella deseó que fuese apropiado hablar con alguno de ellos. Seguramente eran lo más cercano a la gente de su pueblo de lo que cualquiera de las chicas de sociedad podían llegar a ser.

* * *

_**oK, CHICAS ESTA ES LA PRIMERA TRADUCCIÓN QUE SUBO, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN, SE LA DEDICO A MARY NAVARRO POR SER LA PRIMERA QUE RESPONDIÓ A MI PUBLI EN FB.**_

_**BUENO EN FIN, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LYRICALKRIS.**_

_**Vuelvo en unas pocas horas con el siguiente capi. Besos.**_

_**ALe!**_

_**C:**_

_**Las amo!**_


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Edward Masen no era bueno siendo pobre.

Había cierta amargura en el hecho de tener dinero y luego perderlo todo, especialmente cuando tuvo nada más que buenas intenciones.

Edward nunca planeó para ser uno de esos inútiles bebés herederos que vivían despilfarrando el dinero y festejando de fiesta en fiesta.

Pero, mientras Edward Masen padre estuvo criando a su hijo para ser muy trabajador y una buena persona, no se halló a si mismo practicando lo que tanto predicaba. El Edward más viejo era uno de esos ricos inmerecidos –del tipo que no podía detenerse cuando alcanzaba riquezas suficientes- y todo lo sobrepasó.

Ahora Edward Padre estaba en prisión, haciendo tiempo por ser un abogado deshonesto, y los sueños de Edward Junior de convertirse en médico estaban en un hiatus indefinido. Había logrado graduarse con excelentes calificaciones de la secundaria pero no eran suficientes para una digna y completa beca universitaria.

Con todo el dinero familiar desaparecido, tendría que ocurrir un pequeño milagro para que pudiese costearse la Universidad.

En la ciudad que él vivía, servir a los que alguna vez le habían servido a él era lo más deplorable de lo que se conocía como rebajarse.

Jay Jenks, un hombre que, hace algún tiempo, casi se habría tirado al piso para satisfacer todas las necesidades de Edward, sin embargo ahora se burló de él mientras le daba otra bandeja, diciéndole: "Recuerda, Masen, lo que esta gente quiere lo obtienen."

Edward encontraba estas tareas tediosas mientras asistía como invitado. Ahora se limitaba la tortura. Algunos de los hombres y las mujeres tenían la decencia de parecer avergonzados por pedirle que le atiendan en ciertas cosas. Otros, obviamente, encontraban un poco de placer malsano y perverso mientras le ordenaban de todo.

Y luego estaba la señora Stanley.

Ella era una puma, una tía come niños. Y ella le había echado un pase a Edward, lo más pronto como tuvo una edad adecuada, en su decimo octavo cumpleaños, para ser exactos.

Ahora él tenía veinte años y ella estaba…

Borracha.

Riéndose estridentemente, la Sra. Stanley se acerdó a Edward toqueteándolo a un costado.

- Oh, Edward. Estas fiestas son… tan bochornosas ¿no es verdad? Girándose hacia él, le pasó la mano por el pecho, mientras decendía.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿puedo ofrecerle algo, Sra. Stanley?

Ella observó alrededor y se inclinó un poco.

- Querido, si le das vida a esta fiesta al menos por diez minutos –su tono fue coqueto- obtendrás una muy jugosa propina por tus servicios.

Edward intentó evitar lo más que pudo dejar escapar una mueca.

Pensó un momento.

- ¿Qué tal un baile señora? –él sabía que la Sra. Stanley era una bailarina entregada cuyo difunto marido pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Se rehusó a bailar con ella mientras estaba vivo y la desalentó a intentarlo siquiera con ningún otro y ahora nadie se lo preguntaba. Los ojos de la señora Stanley brillaban.

- ¿Se puede bailar? Dando una mirada de reojo alrededor verificando si el Sr. Jenks miraba, Edward ofreció su mano a la dama, inclinó un poco su oído para verificar de que iba la música.

- ¿Swing? –preguntó, levantando una ceja.

El rostro de la Sra. Stanley estaba en shock antes de mostrar una increíble y completa luminosidad.

- ¿Bailarás conmigo? –la sonrisa de Edward creció, y mantuvo sus mano estirada.

La dama se dejó llevar por el joven hasta el medio de la sala. Ignorando abiertamente las miradas recriminatorias del Sr. Jenks y la desaprobación de los miembros más hipócritamente refinados del club, la llevó en una en un ritmo rápido de swing. Ella no había perdido su toque en absoluto, siguiéndolo fácilmente. Le dio todo lo que sabía que ella quería –poniéndola muy cerca, apretándola.

El Sr. Jenks estaba hecho una furia, pero no pudo despedir a Edward –no cuando la Sra. Stanley se había desvivido diciendo cuan feliz se encontraba gracias a él. El cliente siempre tiene la razón, después de todo.

Entonces Edward desapareció en la cocina para recordar que debía seguir con su labor de lavar platos.

Edward lo vio más como un respiro que como otra cosa –salir de los ojos prejuiciosos de hombres y mujeres que sabían de donde venía y hasta donde había caído.

Después, el obtuvo, como la Sra. Stanley había prometido, una jugosa propina.

Cuando estuvo finalmente, por fin en su caino a casa por esa noche, le detuvieron dos miembros del grupo de trabajo - Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock.

- Hey, Masen, tienes buenos movimientos –Emmett pronunció como saludo. Edward suspiró. El esperaba a alguien aparte del Sr. Jenks que le diese mierdas por su impertinencia.

- Está bien, sacalo todo fuera. –Jasper sonrió.

- Esa propina fue un excelente toque. La vieja estaba por desmayarse.

- La anciana se desmayaría por la más mínima muestra de afecto. Solo le di lo que quería. –Emmett bufó.

- Si le hubieses dado lo que tanto quería-

- Ni se te ocurra terminar eso –advirtió Edward. El sabía lo que la Sra. Stanley quería realmente. Ella había dejado un papel con su número de teléfono en la palma de la mano de Edward. El la tiro a la basura tan pronto como pudo hacerlo discretamente.

- A pesar de todo, fue dinero fácil ¿no? –cuestionó Jasper.

Su expresión fue extraña, traviesa y un poco… lasciva.

Edward se sintió repentinamente un poco incómodo.

Ambos hombres invadieron su espacio personal y pronto Edward se encontraba retrocediendo hasta que estuvo acorralado en contra de su auto.

Ellos sonrieron entre ellos y luego a él.

- Es dinero limpio –dijo Jasper, -hare esto muy sencillo para ti Masen. -Jasper se inclinó mientras ubicaba una mano sobre el automóvil, pegándose tanto que Edward estaba tan asustado que por un largo segundo pensó que en cualquier momento lo besaría.

- Ven conmigo y con Emmett a conocer a un hombre – Carlisle Cullen- y allí hay un tonel más de dinero esperando por ti. Cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo ampliamente, Emmett dijo:

- Y todo lo que necesitas hacer es… bailar un poco más.

* * *

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DIGAN QUE TAL LES PARECE, ALGUIEN TIENE TEORÍAS, PREDICCIONES. LA AUTORA LES MANDA SALUDOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS A **

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, Y SI ME OLVIDÉ DE ALGUIEN DISCULPEN...**

**ESTE SEGUNDO CAPI VA PARA KARLITA CARRILLO. BESOS NENA Y GRACIAS POR PASARTE SIEMPRE.**

**ALE!**

**c:**

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA.**


	3. Los chicos

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Edward no tenía idea de que pensar de Carlisle Cullen en un principio.

Parecía estar aun en el principio de sus cuarentas. La forma en que se vestía daba a entender que se sabía guapo y que conocía como exponer sus mejores atributos. Tenía ese tipo de cara –buen mozo pero amable.

A pesar de donde se encontraba, Edward tuvo la urgencia de creer implícitamente en Carlisle.

Los pros y contras de la situación eran los siguientes: Carlisle dirigía un club que atendía a dos tipos de mujeres adineradas. Estaban las más ancianas, mujeres aburridas como la Sra. Stanley que solo estaban buscando algo con que condimentar su vida. Y luego, estaban las jovencitas que se valían por sí mismas estando en la universidad.

Aparentemente, ambos grupos eran aficionados de los bailarines de allí.

Y de desnudarse.

- Oh, no. No, no, no, no. –Carlisle sonrió, y los otros chicos, -Jasper, Emmett, Benjamin Amun, James Hunter, Garret Larson and Mike Newton- se carcajearon.

La propuesta era sencilla: Edward se unía al grupo. Bailaba. Se denudaba. Las mujeres ricas le metían dinero al bananero. O en la tirita que algunos de los chicos llevaban puesto. Algunos llevaban puesto solo eso.

Edward no se sentía intimidado por el resto de chicos o sus cuerpos, pero era un poco desconcertante estar en una habitación repleta de hombres con distintos tipos de desnudez. Esto estuvo agravado gracias al hecho de que lo que algunos usaban era… horrible.

Garrett – un hombre desaliñado vestido en una barata imitación y bastante poco práctica de uniforme militar- le sonrió a Edward.

- Es toda una lindurita, incluso con su timidez.

- Rojísimas mejillas. Es adorable. –agregó –piel olivácea con una sonrisita arrogante y un rostro imponente.- Benjamin.

- Es más de lo que hacías esta noche, más temprano –darles lo que quieren ver. –dijo Emmett, palmeándole la espalda.- Exceptuando, que estarías un poco más desnudo y recibirás más dinero.

James –del tipo deportista, con una larga y rubia cola de caballo y nada más que sus pantalones de cuero- se rió.

- Les diré algo, conozco a este chico. Solía ser uno de esos perros repletos de dinero que no podía estar rodeado de escoria como nosotros ni un minuto del día –se cruzó de brazos- Apuesto a que están suave como un peluche bajo su camiseta. Edward se envaró.

- Me ejercito.

- Seguro princesita. –paseó sus manos por sus impresionantes músculos, mientras le lanzaba una madia sonrisa a Edward, burlón.

- Está bien. –mientras sus manos iban directo a los botones de su chaleco.

Descarado como siempre, Emmett tomo el control remoto. La música del club llenó el espacio. Edward sintió su flamante sonrojo, otra vez, pero continuó, empeñado en desaparecer la mirada de incredulidad de James.

No poseía un físico demasiado armado. No era Emmett –oh, bueno, James- pero era decente. La última persona que le había visto desnudo le había felicitado por su musculosa espalda y brazos fuertes efusivamente.

Entonces, ignoró abiertamente los silbidos y grititos de los demás chicos, desnudándose de su chaleco, camisa y bividí.

- ¿Ven lo que dije? –preguntó Jasper.

Edward dejó de ver a James para hallar a Carlisle mirándolo, una mano cubría su sonrisa mientras le devolvía la mirada. El hombre asintió.

- Perderán la cabeza.

- ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Edward, un poco en el borde.

- Las mujeres, por supuesto. –Mike –el chico rubio con corte de galleta- contribuyó. –Las que vienen aquí una vez a la semana, desde aquí mismo o de las cinco ciudades que nos rodean porque sabemos de qué va el entretenimiento femenino.

Carlisle le mostró una sonrisa pequeña.

- Voy a ir derecho al grano, Edward. Busco a alguien que baile con mis chicos, aquí, pero que posea un talento en específico.-se recostó nuevamente en su silla, sus manos las puso detrás de su cabeza. –Gran parte de la audiencia se emocionan muchísimo al ver a dos miebros del mismo sexo…-apretó sus labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas- bailando juntos. –decidió- Jasper y Peter solían ser mis chicos lindos-

- ¿Chicos lindos? –repitió Edward, como pregunta.

Carlisle levanto su mano en señal de paz. – Sin intención de ofender, claro está.-

- No seas tan gentil Carlisle. Si el idiota no sabe que es lindo, debe haberse quedado ciego. –se rió Garret. Se acercó juguetón hacia Edward y puso su brazo alrededor de Edward, lo apretujó para luego besarlo intensamente incluso antes que Edward notase que estaba pasando.

Edward dio un lloriqueo de sorpresa. Sus manos volaron hasta los hombros de Garret pero su cerebro estaba estupidizado, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer después.

En el instante en que el beso empezó, terminó. Garret lo dejó ir. Los demás se reían. Fuertemente.

- Ahí lo tienes, -Garret dijo, pegándose a la pared de manera casual.- Haz besado a un hombre. Hazlo en el escenario y ganarás el doble de lo que ese imbécil, -apuntó hacia James- alguna vez tendrá.

- Es verdad, Peter hizo suficiente en solo dos años como para pagar una casa. No está nada mal por una noche a la semana de trabajo duro. –Añadió Jasper.

Edward se rascó la nuca.

Riendose entre dientes, Carlisle retomó el habla.

- Las parodias de hombre a hombre son pocas y alejadas entre sí, pero es lo que estoy dejando del repertiorio habitual. Aunque, no será la única cosa que será requerida, dependiendo en cuan popular llegues a ser.

- Diablos, ser popular. ¿No podías evitar decirlo? –Mike parecía un poco molesto por su admisión.

- Entonces… -dijo Carlisle adelantándose. -¿Qué piensas, Edward?

Edward se rió, nervioso pero honestamente halagado.

- Que mierda. Vale la pena solo por el hecho de molestar a mi padre. –murmuró al fin.

- Niño, soy hijo de un predicador. Créeme, la mayoría estamos aquí para cagar a nuestros padres. –Carlisle se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano, se la apretó firmemente.

- Un honor tenerte.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD.**

ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA MI PRIMERA REVIEWER:

**FLOHRCHUUZ,** GRACIAS POR PASARTE Y DEJARME TU LINDAS PALABRAS, ESPERO QUE EL FIC TE SIGA GUSTANDO POR QUE SE VA APONER MEJOR.

PARA **AGUSTINA,** ME GUSTARÍA RESPONDERTE A TU MAIL, PERO IGUAL TE RESPONDO POR ACÁ, GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, SÍ LOS CAPIS QUE VIENEN SE VAN A PONER BUENÍSIMOS.

Y PARA PENNY LOVE EDWARD, GRACIAS CHICA POR DEJARME TU OPINIÓN. ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO TODOS LOS DÍAS, AYER EMPECÉ RECIÉN Y SUBÍ UN CAPITULO POR LA TARDE EL OTRO EN LA NOCHE (AL MENOS EN MI ZONA HORARIA -PERÚ) Y TRATARÉ DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO POR DIA MIENTRAS ESTOY DE VACACIONES.

SALUDOS A TODAS Y SI DESEAN SE PUEDEN PASAR POR LAS DEMÁS HISTORIAS, NO ES PORQUE YO LAS ESCRIBA PERO SE QUE SE VA A PASAR UN BUEN RATO LEYÉNDOLAS.

Ale!

c:

OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA.


	4. El Club -parte 1

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Lo que estaban haciendo era absolutamente ridículo. Completamente.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En los días que había asistido junto con sus padres a las fiestas, había sido adherida al grupo conformado por

Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater, Angela Weber y Tanya Ivanova. Jessica y Bella eran las únicas que seguían en secundaria. De hecho, eran las únicas menores de edad en lo que hacían.

Jessica estaba detrás de ella, viendo todo, mareada.

Aparentemente, ese diminuto pueblo era el único que tenía strippers masculinos en cinco ciudades a la redonda. Y era la favorita en el grupo de chicas universitarias. Rosalie tenía acceso, y Jessica se sentía muy crecida debido a lo mismo.

Bella se sentía como la más tonta.

Vagamente se preguntó si era una especie de berrinche adolescente tardío. Su padre estaría volviéndose loco de furia si supiese que estaba haciendo, donde se encontraba.

Bella se halló mirando detalladamente los alrededores intentando no mantener contacto visual con nadie en particular. Era una adulta, se recordó. Dieciocho. No era una niña. La única razón por la que eso era ilegal era porque era un club –el alcohol estaba disponible en abundancia.

Ver hacia abajo resultó ser una mala idea, ya que se encontró cara a cara con el tremendo paquete abultado de un desconocido. Levantó la vista rápidamente, viendo perpleja los ojos de un camarero que mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

La vergüenza de Bella era tanta, que no oyó lo que el hombre le dijo, ni lo que preguntó al resto reunido en su mesa. Él le coqueteaba, eso si era obvio.

Oh, claro, las bebidas. Quería tomar la orden de lo que tomarían.

Las luces se apgaron y la sala estalló en aplausos.

Un hombre rubio y guapo –mayor que la mayoría de los meseros que estaban atendiendo- salió al escenario. Llevaba una camisa de solor negro, sin mangas, mostrando sus bien formados bíceps. El escote era profundo, dejando ver la cantidad perfecta de un pecho bien cincelado.

Dio la bienvenida a todos y comenzó a nombrar algunas reglas para que toda la fiesta se llevase en paz, la respuesta del público estuvo llena de abucheos. Carlisle se mostró impacible. Las luces cambiaron, la música empezó –un número relámpago. Empezó a desabrochar su camisa al son de la música, hasta dejarla caer. Las mujeres gritaron.

- ¿Ahora tengo su atención, damas? –preguntó y luego abrió los brazos sonriéndoles seductoramente.

Ciertamente la tenía.

El hombre se bajo de la tarima, y a Bella casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando cayó en la cuenta que se dirigía a su mesa. Sus ojos se detuvieron en ella, pero debió haber notado la expresión de pánico de ella, porque terminó girándose en dirección de Tanya, tendiéndole la mano. Rosalie silbó ruidosamente, y Leah expresó un ¡Yeow! Al ver a Tanya dejándose llevar al escenario.

Allí, el hombre rubio guió a Tanya hasta sentarla en una silla. Luego se apartó de ella, moviéndose nuevamente al ritmo de la música. Tanya lo miraba entero, devorándolo con los ojos. Él giró, demostrando cuán magnifico trasero tenía.

- Quisiera ser Tanya en este momento. –gimió Jessica.

Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisita burlona.

- Carlisle solo anuncia el espectáculo, cariño. Aún no ves nada de nada.

El rubio –Carlisle- meneaba el culo para Tanya, mirándola sobre el hombro, asintiendo. El rostro de Tanya se iluminó cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, pero cuando estuvo a punto de de tocar su trasero, Carlisle se alejó, negando con su dedo. Se volvió hacia el público moviendo su dedo dando su negativa.

Con una expresión mucho más atractiva y llamativo, voló donde Tanya, moviendo sus caderas al son de la música. Siendo más astuta y veloz, Tanya le metió mano directamente a su entrepierna. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Carlisle bailó fuera de su alcance, moviendo un dedo nuevamente en señal de "no-no", luego al público otra vez.

- No entiendo las reglas – vitoreó Rose. -¿Puedo conseguir alguna vez un uno a uno con el maestro?

Bella no pudo evitar reírse, sobretodo cuando captando una mirada de Carlisle, este le guiñó.

Mientras tanto, Tanya había hecho aparecer un billete de veinte dólares que agitó en la mano, y Carlisle le extendió sus brazos mostrando sus caderas deliciosas, ofreciéndole a Tanya la oportunidad de meter e dinero en sus bolsillos. Esta vez, Tanya movió sus dedo, le miró la bragueta y luego de vuelta, con expresión desafiante.

Carlisle ubicó sus dedos en el botón de sus pantalones, deteniéndose un poco mientras las mujeres se volvían un poco locas.

Incluso Bella se mordía los labios, resistiéndose ante la urgencia de aplaudir con el resto cuando Carlisle se quitó los pantalones, poniéndose rápidamente a ahorcadas sobre Tanya, siempre yendo acorde con la música.

Tanya estaba extasiada.

El resto de las espectadoras parecían no notarlo.

Al terminar la música y cuando Taya estaba de vuelta en su sitio, Carlisle les sonrió, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas somo si él no fuese nada del otro mundo. Una vez lista su "lección", era el momento del espectáculo real.

El escenario se obscureció, mientras el público bullía de expectación.

"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" de Daft Punk sonaba mientras eran iluminados con luces llamativas, seis extraordinariamente atractivos hombres, con elegantes trajes de hombres de negocio.

Empezaron a bailar en sincronía única, en cuclillas, señalándolas, contorneándose al ritmo pegajoso y caliente de la música. Las mujeres se alocaron.

No era como si Bella pudiese quedar inmune. Tenía la garganta seca. Era virgen.

El cuerpo casi desnudo de Carlisle era lo máximo que había visto en un hombre, y ahora habían seis en el escenario.

Cada uno de ellos tuvo su momento, uno a uno pavoneándose de sus encantos mientras los siguientes esperaban pacientes su turno, en segundo plano.

Un hombre rubio, guapo, con cara redonda y el que parecía de mirada más peligrosa–rubio, también y de cabellos largos- fueron los primeros, sonrieron maliciosos en cuanto se quitaron las corbatas, desabotonaron sus camisas para poder quitárselas. Detrás de ellos los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero con menos luminosidad.

_Más fuerte, mejor, más rápido, más rudo_.

La letra de la canción sonó a todo volumen mientras los rubios en escena daban un paso hacia atrás dándole la entrada a otro rubio –que Bella reconoció como uno de los trabajadores que estuvo atendiendo en la fiesta- pavoneándose al lado de un hombre con abundante cabello largo y castaño y una barba desaliñada. Dejaron caer sus camisas al piso y se arrancaron –literalmente destrozaron- la ropa que llevaban puesta debajo.

Volvieron a forma una línea, y todos los hombres patearon sus zapatos hacia atrás.

Los últimos dos dieron pasos al frente –Emmett al lado de otro hombre con piel más oscura y ojos intensos.

Los pantalones desaparecieron. La casa se puso de cabeza.

Uniéndose a pesar de sí misma, Bella gritó.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER.**

****SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN.

ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TODAS, LAS NUEVAS, LAS QUE YA ESTABAN DESDE EL CAPITULO 1, LAS QUE VENDRÁN. ME ENCANTA LA PEGADA QUE ESTÁ TENIENDO.

SALUDOS A TODAS Y SI DESEAN SE PUEDEN PASAR POR LAS DEMÁS HISTORIAS, HAY DE TODO SOBRETODO DULZURA PORQUE EL AMOR ES LO QUE ME MUEVE A ESCRIBIR.

Ale!

c:

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	5. No tan inocente

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Edward nunca se sintió tan nervioso en toda su vida.

- Voy a vomitar –murmuró.

Jasper le sonrió.

- Estarás bien. –Meneó un fajo de billetes delante de Edward. –Ya me viste allí. Usando un sombrero de vaquero-

- Y posaderas desnudas… -completó Edward.

- Lo moví un poco y esto es lo que que obtuve. –buscó un poco cerca de la pared. Luego tomó una tiara del esquinero que estaba cerca, y se la puso a Edward en la cabeza.

- Además, esta vez, hice todo el trabajo ¿recuerdas? Solo debes lucir lindo, muchacho.

- Lindo… -murmuró Edward, moviendo su cabeza.

Las pisadas de tres personas lo distrajeron, y Edward levantó la vista justo cuando Garret le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Le pellizcó la mejilla juguetonamente.

- No te preocuoepes niño bonito. Tiene mucho de sexy.

- Es jodidamente hermoso. –coincidió Emmett, mientras asintió con seriedad fingida.

- Te van a adorar, niño. –dijo Benjamin, lanzando un sombrero de fiesta a Garret y ponerse uno, también. –Y cuando vuelvan en un par de semanas, no serás igual de adorable.

James y Mike volvieron a los camerinos al terminar su número. El estómago de Edward se revolvió.

- Lo tienes –le dijo Benjamin, palmeando su hombro y ajustando la faja que llevaba.

En ese instante se sintió menos solo de lo que estuvo en los dos años que habían pasado desde que su padre entró a la cárcel.

Mientras Carlisle preparaba todo en el escenario, Edward asintió, estaba más listo de lo que podría estar.

La cosa era simple. Tenía que serlo, habiendo preparado todo en menos de tres días. La idea era representar la fantasía de cada una de las mujeres de la audiencia –la que ellos dieron a entender cuando estuvieron bailando allí.

Edward vestía jeans sencillos, una camiseta ajustada, la tiara que Jasper le había puesto antes y una falsa banda con la frase cómicamente irónica "¡21 finalmente!" Era un tema común. Muchas de las mujeres en el público estaban en medio de alguna celebración –cumpleaños 21, despedida de soltera, celebración de un divorcio.

Los otros chicos – Benjamin, Garret y Emmett – lo empujaron al escenario mientras el simulaba resistirse.

Se sonrojó furiosamente a pesar de sí mismo.

Las damas se lo creyeron, como si las exclamaciones no fuesen suficientes.

Movieron sus caderas, tratando de hacerlo ser parte del juego.

_No soy tan inocente –_Britney declaró en los altoparlantes.

La canción "I'm too sexy" de Rigth Said Fred, sonó en cuanto Jasper se mostró ante ellos. Movió su dedo, señalando. El grupo de "amigos" de Edward lo empujó.

Jasper lo guió al frente del escenario, poniendo a Edward en frente. Edward tuvo que reírse cuando las mujeres en la fila de delante se pusieron de pie, y sus manos lo reclamaban.

Fue sex-mocionante.

Apretando en sus brazos desde atrás, Jasper empezó a menarse en contra de su trasero. Edward saltó un poco, naturalmente haciendo la parte que supuestamente le tocaba hacer – el chico "inocente" que se le está introduciendo en la vida adulta y… el sexo.

Incluso con sus pantalones puestos, Edward ya recolectaba dinero.

Según lo planeado, fue Jasper quién lo desnudó, con una expresión tímida mientras Jasper le quitó la banda y la tiara, luego su camiseta, terminando por arrancar sus jeans.

La audiencia se volvió simplemente loca.

Empujado por la aprobación obvia de las mujeres, Edward sonrió, sintiendo la emoción por ese tipo de exhibicionismo. Se pavoneó delante, mientras le daba más acceso a a las mujeres a su cintura de su ropa interior en el que guardaron los billetes. Se sentó en el borde del escenario, atrapando valientemente con sus piernas, las caderas de alguna de las chicas al azar.

En retrospectiva, nunca supo como oyó lo siguiente a pesar del griterío de aquel gentío.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! –alguién chilló- ¡Hazlo!

Edward giró su cabeza para ver a ese alguien –una chica que seguramente no podía tner 21- que estaba siendo arrojada a él, como cuando sus "amigos" lo empujaron contra Jasper unos minutos antes. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia –enormes ojos marrones y brillates mejillas sonrojadas, con su espresión entre asombrada y avergonzada.

Era hermosa.

Se aferraba a mostrarse de veinte como si se le fuera la vida.

Una comisura de Edward se elevó, y pegó su cadera cerca de ella, inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, retándola.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de forma cómica por un segundo antes de estrecharse. Su modo de reto burlón le hizo encenderse, y avanzó un paso… metiendo un billete justo frente a él, rozando su polla con la punta de sus dedos.

En shock, Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN. **

SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN.

Ale!

c:

Cualquier duda me escriben acá, me preguntan por PM o en el Fb. Nos leemos. Y ah! me olvidaba, seguiré con la traducción el lunes.

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	6. Distracción

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

- ¡Hey, Bella! Jesús, tienes la capacidad para atender de un pez de colores.

La cabeza de Bella se volvió en dirección a Jessica, con expresión avergonzada.

Estaba intentando muy fuertemente no notar al chico del club nudista –quien le dirigía una miradita abiertamente arrogante- también trabajaba en el country club. Pensó en como lo reconoció, y cuando estuvo sobre el escenario volvió a estar intrigada acerca de cómo pudo pasarlo por alto dentro de aquella fiesta aburrida.

Rosalie soltó unas risitas.

- No puedes acusarla de estar tan distraída, Jess. No es fácil concentrarse una vez que haz tenido una probadita. –Jessica arrugó un poco su nariz.

- Bueno, yo no estoy teniendo ese problema, y estuve allí también.

- Ah, pero por la forma que lo oímos, Bella se puso bastante manual.

- ¡No es cierto! –protestó Bella demasiado alto. Varias personas la quedaron viendo fijo, frunciendo el ceño ante su arrebato.

El mesero –el bailarín- la miró fijamente desde donde se encontraba, al otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos pegados en ella.

Bella vió hacia abajo, a la mesa, su rostro sumamente caliente hasta el puntode calentar el resto de su cuerpo al completo, a pesar de que la habitación en la que estaba –el somedor del Club- era muy fría.

Aspiró profundamente por la nariz antes de mirar a una Rosalie sonriente.

- No fue manual… y ¿cómo puedes saberlo, de todas formas?

- Estuve un rato con los chicos después del trabajo esa noche –dijo Rosalie, su voz estaba llena de implicaciones –Su nombre es Edward. Le dejaste tremenda impresión. –a pesar de sí misma Bella le preguntó.

- ¿Lo hice?

- ¿Te refieres a que la recuerda? ¿Por qué? -la nariz de Jessica volvió a arrugarse, y Bella se irritó ante la implicación que Jessica dejo ver, que no era digna de él. Pero antes de que Rosalie pudiese explicar ella continuó. –No pierdas tu tiempo con una chusma como él. Esos son solo problemas.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero la mirada de Rosalie detuvo a la chica y rectificó.

- Quiero decir… tu Emmett es la excepción.

- Y ¿Acaso no eres un poco hipócrita? –dijo Rosalie mordazmente. – ¿O fue alguien más que estuvo besuqueándose con Mike Newton el verano pasado?

- ¿Cómo crees que se de las manzanas podridas? Vamos, James me espanta. –Jessica se agachó un poco en sua siento, cruzándose de brazos en modo defensivo.

- James… -Dijom Rosalie- él si es problemas. –movió su cabeza- como sea Bella, si no puedes despegar tus ojos del servicio… -vió a Jessica punteándola con la mirada- podemos volver a lo nuestro.

- ¿Lo nuestro? –Francamente, Bella estaba teniendo problemas al no mirarlo. Se estuvo debatiendo entre si se veía más hermoso con chaleco o solo en paños menores. Y preguntándose si Rosalie le diría exactamente que cosa Edward –_Edward_- había dicho de ella. ¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Acaso él..?

¿Cuándo demonios se había convertido en una loca adolescente?

- Tienes solo unos pocos meses para armar un acto en la gala de fin de año. –dijo Jessica

- ¿Un número? ¿Un número de qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

- Un número de baile. Es por caridad. –respondió rosalie, sonando aburrida por la sola idea.

Bella se negó.

- ¿Estás de broma? Yo no bailo. Me niego. En absoluto.

- Lo tienes que hacer, Bella. –protestó Jessica.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Desafortunadamente, lo es. Solo es uno de los juegos sin final en los que tenemos que participar aquí, y si no contribuyes, te mirarán como si fueses una niña egocéntrica engreída. –Rosalie no era nada si no era contundente. –Incluso estoy haciendo algo. Gracias a Dios este será nuestro último año. *¿el próximo? Nos largaremos de aquí. –Jessica parecía un poco apenada por la actitud de Rosalie.

- ¡Es una buena causa! –protestó.-Todos deberíamos querer aportar.

Rodando los ojos, Rosalie vió a Bella con una expresión que parecía decir "¿ves lo que digo?"

- Solo piensa en algo sencillo… como la macarena. Cualquiera puede hacer la macarena.

- ¡Oh, eso sería divertido! –dijo Jessica brillantemente.

Bella se sintió defallecer.

- Como sea, tengo que irme. –Rosalie empezó a reunir sus cosas. –Bella, antes que lo olvide. Mi fiesta de despedida de soltera será este viernes. –definitivamente había algo pícaro y travieso en sus ojos. –Ven. Estoy segura que Edward estará muy desilusionado si no le das otra tocadita.

Con aquello, se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente, dejando a Bella para que lidease con Jessica, quien demandaba saber que fue exactamente lo que quería decir con _eso_.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; .SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO.**

SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN.

Ale!

c:

Cualquier duda me escriben acá, me preguntan por PM o en el Fb. Nos leemos. Y ah! me olvidaba, seguiré con la traducción el lunes.

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	7. ¡Te llevaré a la tienda de dulces!

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7  
**

- Esto es incómodo. –murmuró Edward, rascándose la nuca. –¿Realmente quieres que me desnude frente a tu prometida?

Emmett enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Acaso dije eso? Definitivamente no dije eso. No quiero a nadie desnudandose para Rosalie, a excepción mía. –agregó. –Pero es su despedida de soltera. No voy a privarla del espectáculo solo porque los conozco a todos.

Garret puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Emmet, palmeando su espalda juguetonamente.

- Serás un buen esposo, estás demostrando que solo quieres lo mejor para tu chica.

- ¡Ja! –tosió Jasper. –Si quiere lo mejor, nosotros mismos somos.

- ¿Porque no vas entonces? –preguntó Edward, honestamente intrigado. Era realmente obvio que Jasper era de lejos el más popular de todos. Estuvo favorecido por Carlisle y ciertamente muy crecido ya que salía con única hija de aquel hombre, Alice.

- Alice es la mejor amiga de Rosalie, -explicó Jasper. – ¿Como crees que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con nosotras si no fuese porque este tarado estaba cerca? –dijo Emmet tratando de aclarar todo.

- Y aparentemente, está en contra de las leyes de aquí para cualquiera de nosotros estar aquí esta noche, -continuó Emmett. –Jessica no quiere ver a Mike jamás.

- Siento lo mismo. –agregó murmurando Mike.

- Y Rosalie caería muerta antes que dejar que James se le acerque, aunque solo sea un poquito. –James rodó los ojos, bufando indignado.

- Lo que dja a Garret, Benjamin y –por especial requerimiento- a ti, -concluyó Emmett, apuntando a Edward.

Fue el turno de Edward de enarcar una ceja.

- ¿Requerimiento especial?

Agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos. Emmett le sorió divertido a Edward.

- ¿La dulce jovencita que le diste opción a ser manual?

Edward se sonrojó instantáneamente.

- Hey, woah, espera, eso no fue idea mía.

- Seguramente le hablaste lo suficiente –retó Benjamin.

Edward soltó una mueca. Cuando la prometida de Emmett trajo a la pequeña morocha al after party, se vió un poco shockeado al darse cuenta que Rosalie la conocía… y un poco decepcionado de que se fuera a casa en ese momento.

- Solo luce muy joven para estar aquí, eso es todo. –murmuró él. Los demás se rieron.

- Tu eres muy joven para estar aquí, idiota. –dijo James.

- No importa. ¿para que alargar la historia? Bella estará aquí de todos modos, esta noche.

Todos miraron en dirección de Edward, y así Edward no pudo continuar mostrando su cara de poker. Sus labios se curvaron. El lo sabía. Cuando le sonrieron, el puso las manos en alto.

- ¡Se suponía que no debía tocarme! – se quejó.

- Bueno, puedes decirle que mantenga sus manos para ella misma, pero aun así vas a ir esta noche, -agregó Jasper, palmeándole la espalda. –Tienes todo los movimientos. Sólo has lo que te enseñamos, y te irá muy bien.

**_~0~_**

Como es que esta chica –tan dubitativa como el resto de las perras riquillas que no soportaba- se metió dentro de su piel solo con una linda mirada marrón y el toque de su mano, Edward nunca lo supo. Aún así, cuando estuvo frente a ella de nuevo, no hubo lugar a dudas de que estaba repuesto. ¿Quién sabe porque? Había muchas mujeres allí, pero ella podía haber sido la única también.

Todos los pequeños movimientos que le enseñaron los chicos parecían tan ridículos cuando se los estuvo aprendiendo, pero recibieron su merecido esa noche. Era su zona. Parecía estúpido –llegaron con la imagen de chicos de fraternidad que invaden una puso la canción de 50 cent "Candy Shop". Y cuando estuvieron nada más que con unos riduculos y pequeños bóxers –tenían toneladas debajo para más tarde- realmente se metiron en sus personajes.

Edward cargó a Bella –con todo y su silla, emocionado por la forma en que abrió la boca y como sus manos volaron instintivamente a su nuca. Luego él guió sus piernas alrededor de él, alejó la silla, y la empujó con sus caderas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, congelada en la mirada de él.

Emvuelta en el mismo nivel de lujuría que él.

¿Por qué? Ni si quiera le había dicho una sola palabra a la chica. Esa niña. Una niña con brillantísimas sonrosadas mejillas y hermosos ojos enormes.

Estaba hechizado por ella, el cual se alimentaba con su ritmo, su ruidosa y salaz atmósfera.

Pero al dejar flojo su agarre en la nuca de él, movió su mano primero hasta su mentón, su palma delineó allí un trazo, bajando hasta su pecho. Carcajeándose, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con un chillido salvaje, imitando los demás cacareos y maúllos a su alrededor.

Cuando volvió su cabeza a donde estaba, sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, solo bastaría un pqueño movimiento de parte de él para que sus labios se unieran.

El cuerpo de ella era perfecto en sus brazos, su aliento caliente contra su rostro. Edward estaba mareado con la urgencia de acercarse.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Sus labios apenas se rozaron.

Y la canción acabó.

Mientras soltó su astuta, sexy y retadora sonrisita, escapando de las comisuras de su boca, la volvió a su asiento, guiñándole un ojo cuando, en contra de su propia voluntad, se alejó.

Volviendo a su trabajo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO.  
**

SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN.

Ale!

c:

Nos vemos en un par de días... o menos jijiji

(Les juro que yo he desado que Edward me tome a mi ccon todo y silla y me haga cositas ricas jajajaj) Y SÉ DE MUCHAS QUE ESTAN EN LAS MISMAS CONDICIONES QUE YO. GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR PASARSE...

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	8. Primera Conversación

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8  
**

Era una mala idea encontrarse en el comedor del country club –Bella le dijo a sus amigas con anticipación y repetidamente. Sabía que Edward estaba trabajando allí. No podía evitar saberlo. Trató no estar tan completamente pendiente de él, pero falló miserablemente.

Como en ese mismo momento, mientras Jessica y Angela estuvieron muy ocupadas planeando un evento de caridad para los menos afortunados en Navidad. Aunque se suponía que debía estar "ayudando", Bella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaban hablando. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus ojos vagaron, siguiendo a Edward alrededor de la habitación antes que se diera cuenta que estaba haciéndolo.

Su piel estaba muy sensible, el vello de sus brazos se erizaba al recordar la sensación de su duro cuerpo, en su mayoría expuesto y desnudo bajo sus manos, el calor que emanaba –como sus manos le daban la sensación de ir quemando directamente a través de su ropa- el movimiento de sus caderas al compás de la música.

Bella acarició su nuca, calmándose apenas. El retumbar de su corazón parecía estar atronando fuertemente a su alrededor, ahogando cualquier conversación que estuviese a su alrededor. Sus ojos volvieron a él, disfrutando la vista de su sonrisa en cuanto estuvo hablando con otro cliente –buena, pero tanto como su media sonrisa -de pendejito- la gracia de su andar –ya sabía cuan capáz era ese cuerpazo- y las líneas de su cuerpo, apenas insinuado bajo su impecable uniforme.

Se lo bebía, otra vez, desde la puntas de sus pies hasta el final de su cabello solo para que él le atrapase haciéndolo, su penetrante mirada tan incandescente como la suya propia.

- Ya vuelvo –soltó Bella. Se oyó el sonido de la silla arrantrandose en contra del piso mientras ella se levantaba. Sus amigas la vieron perplejas, pero Bella no pudo detenerse. Con sus ojos en ella, sintió el repentino surgimiento de la adrenalina por sus venas. En un instante, el aire en esa habitación se convirtió en un sauna hirviente, y ella debía escapar.

Honestamente ella no sabía que demonios estaba mal en ella, por que este total y completo extraño tenía ese efecto en ella.

En el pasillo fuera del comedor, se apoyó contra la pared, y cerró los ojos. Cualquier lapso agnóstico había llegado a destruir su fé, y empezó a pensar en por que estaba siendo tan ridícula.

Estaba tomando en cuenta irse de allí –aun estaba muy acalorada- pero la puerta del comedor se abrió. Abriendo sus ojos, sintió un electrochoque recorrer su columna vertebral al ver emergir a Edward. Él extendió la mano, tomandola sin decir palabra alguna. Los pies de Bella tomaron la decisión por ella. Siguiéndolo.

Él los guió a ambos fuera, a la pequeña esquina donde no había nada más que una pared de lacrllos rojos y un poco de grass verde. En cámara lenta, le dio vuelta, la apretó contra la pared, e invadió su espacio personal, apenas dejando un centímetro entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos se quedaron en pausa. Los ojos de él estaban abiertísimos y algo salvajes –un reflejo de los de ella. Era absolutamente demente.

Él era un extraño. No habían intercambiado una sola palabra. Aun así había una fuerza inegable entre ellos. Bella lo entendió como una extensión de ella misma –nunca había tocado a un hombre antes, nunca más que besar a un muchachito; Edward era precioso y sexy y ¿no estaba programada para responder a las ondulaciones del cuerpo de un hombre que estaba la mayoría del tiempo desnudo?

Por el modo que el la estaba mirando, supo repentinamente que estaban en la misma onda. Y vió en sus ojos lo mismo que ella sentía: inseguridad, incredulidad, una pizca de miedo, pero más que nada un fuerte deseo que terminó por apagar preguntas obvias.

¿Deberían estar haciando esto?

Había demasiadas razones para que fuese así, pero en segundo siguiente todas se hicieron polvo.

Las manos de Bella estaban en el cabello de Edward, inclinó su rostro para atrapar el beso, como si deseara alargar el momento. Sus pensamientos se evaporaron de su cabeza nuevamente mientras los labios de ella respondieron a los suyos, sus pieles con el mismo nivel. Los movimientos de este particular baile fueron naturales para ella, y se apretó contra él a pesar de que también había hecho que terminasen estrechados contra de la pared.

Fue un beso intenso, uno que los dejó mareados y sin aliento cuando acabó. Ambos estaban jadeando. Los brazos de Edward estaban enrollados en cada lado de la cabeza de ella. Los ojos de él estaban cerrados, su boca abierta mientras recobraba el aliento.

- Bella, -murmuró Edward con voz rasposa.

La única respuesta que ella pudo lograr decir fué un "uhm", el cual fue un poco alto, aturdido.

- Sé… sé que estoy haciéndolo todo mal. Lo siento. –se separó de ella un poquito, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos. -¿Es muy tarde para conocernos mejor?

Ella se rió. No pudo evitarlo. La situación era por completo surreal, y no sabía realmente qué hacer.

- ¿No? –se le escape como pregunta. Él sonrió.

- ¿Tal vez una cena? ¿Esta semana?

- Yo, uhm… no lo creo.

Él parpadeó, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que oyó. Luego su sorisita decayó, y en realidad se alejó.

Él estómago de Bella se revolvió igual que su lengua. Estaba fuera de su alcance. Las cejas de él estaban fruncidas, y sus labios en una línea. Su expresión se volvió dura y Bella se dio cuenta que la odió.

- ¿Es por que no soy rico? –preguntó, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

La irritación le devolvió la voz.

- ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué demonios eso podría importar? –la confusión se apoderó de todas las facciones del rostro de Edward.

- ¿Entonces qué?

Bella intentó decifrar, tratando de entender porque Edward no lo hacía.

- Tengo dieciocho. –completó, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo.

Los labios de Edward se elevaron.

- ¿Quieres decir que no se suponía que debías estar en el club esa noche? –su sonrisa era retadora esta vez.-Tengo veinte. Técnicamente, no se supone que tampoco debo estar cerca del alcohol.

Fue el turno de ella de fruncir las cejas.

- Quiero decir que aun estoy en secundaria.

Acercándose a ella, vió a sus ojos, sus movimientos lentos mientras acarició su mejilla dulcemente.

- Lo sé Bella. Rosalie es la prometida de Emmett. ¿Acaso crees que no me dijo todo esto? –el corazón de ella estaba latiendo desaforadamente, hasta resultarle muy doloroso.

- ¿Porqué querrías salir con una estudiante de secundaria?

En lugar de responder, pegó su rostro al de ella, con su aliento caliente cerca de sus labios, sus ojos a la altura de los de ella.

- Quiero salir _contigo_. Y porque me haces desear hacer cosas extrañas e inexplicables. –desapareció la distancia entre ambos, ella sintió la su sonrisa contra sus labios. –Cosas como querer besar a adolescentes que no conozco.

Bella hizo un sonido de descontento. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Todo era demasiado intricado, fuera de orden y disconforme y no estaba segura si esto era algo que _debía _estar haciendo, pero mierda… lo deseaba con locura. Y probablemente había muchísimas razones para que no lo hiciera…

Pero allí puso sus brazos alrededor de cuelo de él y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS. Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN.

Ale!

c:

Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas, porque este capi era para ayer...

Aish, que me dió calor... más el bochorno horrible que se siente donde vivo... ussh, estoy que me vuelvo loca... casi tanto como Bella, yo tambièn quieroooooooooooooooooo una arrinconada así...

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	9. Primera Cita

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9  
**

Trataron de ser buenos.

La decisión de… mandar sobre su entusiasmo era mutua. Tenían la determinación de conocerse un poco más antes de mandarse de cabeza a una intensa sesión de besos.

Las buenas intenciones se fueron al demonio, pensó Edward.

Había sido su intención llevársela de buena manera, mostrarle que no era un cavernícola, a pesar de la forma en la que la atacó fuera del country club. Sin embargo, la combinación de sus desordenados horariosy la resistencia que Edward halló al intentar hacer una reservación para cenar en un restaurante bonito –al mencionar el apellido Masen, de repente no había lugares disponibles- era muy difícil planear una agradable cita.

Al final, cocinó la cena para ella. La madre de Edward estaba fuera a menudo, paseandose con su reciente conquista. Tenían la pequeña casa para ellos solitos.

Edward se prometió –le prometió a Bella- que sería bueno.

Hablaron de cosas de una primera cita.

- Hablas de los chicos del club nudista como si fuesen tu familia, -observó Bella- Como si Emmett y Jasper fuesen tus hermanos mayors y Carlisle fuese tu padre.

Edward movió su cabeza, sopesando lo que Bella comentó.

- Eso es… raro, pero guarda relación, en relidad. Supongo que se convirtieron en mi familia. –seguramente ya no se sentía tan solo como en algún momento llegó a sentirse.

- ¿Por que raro? –le preguntó Bella.

Sonrió mirándola a traves de sus largas pestañas.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que besuqueé a uno de mis hermanos. –agregó socarronamente.- Y en lugar de enseñarme como manejar una bici mi padre me enseñó las formas más provocativas de quitarme los pantalones. –se carcajeó al recordar como Carlisle –un hombre casi tan viejo como su propio padre- en un principio, le hacía sentir incómodo enseñándole movimientos rotativos de caderas, embestidas y demás mientras se quitaba su propia ropa.

- Pero no estás equivocada –concordó- Carlisle se preocupa por todos nosotros –incluso por James, que aquí entre nosotros me asusta más de lo necesario. –Tembló un poquito, pero rápidamente se despojó de aquel sentimiento. -¿Sería demasiado ingenuo de mi parte decir que es una forma honesta de trabajo?

- Claro que no. –dijo Bella después de pensarlo bien. Se rió. –Estás dándole a la gente exactamente lo que ellos quieren.

Se sonrojó como un tomate al decirlo, pero la mirada en sus ojos no dejaba lugar a dudas. Edward sintió una intensa corriente de deseo y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa fuertemente para no ir hasta donde ella estaba, para no besarla.

Todo lo contrario, aclaró su garganta y empezó a preguntarle acerca de su familia.

Le contó acerca de su padre, de cómo llegó a obtener su fortuna y como sentía la necesidad de devolver un poco de lo que tenía.

- Supongo que realmente no sabe exactamente como hacer para lograrlo. –agregó cariñosamente.

Y luego le explicó acerca de cómo acabaría la escuela con su número para la fundación.

- No lo haré de todos modos –insistió- Yo no bailo.

Edward guardó silencio por un momento.

Una cosa que el sabía acerca de la gente de ese pueblo, era que podría perdonar excentricidades. Oyó hablar de Bella en el club. Pensaban que era linda –el modo en que rechazó usar ropa de disañador solo para no seguir la tendencia. Sin embargo, eventualmente algo rompería la coraza.

- Puedo ayudarte –dijo tranquilamente- Seré tu _puedo _bailar. Sólo necesitas un buen professor.

Ella levantó una ceja.

Lentamente, una sonrisita se formó en una de las mejillas del hermoso rostro de Edward. De repente, entusiasta, se puso de pie, acercándose a su lado de la mesa y levantándola emocionado.

- ¿Que haces? –le preguntó un poco shockeada.

- Vamos señorita Swan. –la llevó a la sala donde el reproductor de mp3 estaba conectado a un sistema de sonido. Había tenido que vender su piano, pero al menos aún disfrutaba de eso.

- Baila conmigo.

- Ya hemos bailado. –murmuró Bella, en voz muy baja, el sonido yendo directamente al centro de su ser.

Él pensó que ella intentaba distraerlo.

Pensó, también, en si ella se daba cuenta lo bien que estaba funcionando.

Volviendo a ella, enrolló su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura, delineándola como la lenta y suave melodía iba empezando.

- Talvez algo un poquito menos escandaloso esta vez. –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Empezó a llevarlos a ambos al ritmo de la música.

- Eres más grácil de lo que crees, Bella. Solo es cuestión de encontrar el ritmo.

Tomó sus manos, llevándolas hasta sus caderas para que ella pudiese sentir el modo en que las movía.

Los ojos de Bella se anclaron en los de él mientras él dirigió sus manos hasta su cintura.

Se movieron juntos.

Y Edward olvidó lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró sus ojos y dirigió su cabeza hacia abajo, poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella por primera vez esa noche. Ella suspiró en la boca de él, dirigió sus manos hasta la parte de arriba de su espalda, apretándolo contra ella.

Y se besaron de esa manera, aun siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY CARCY; Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN.

Ale!

c:

Lo sé, se pusieron muuuuuuuuuy tiernos... aunque la verdad si yo fuese Bella, me aprovechaba de él cuando me mirara de esa forma taaaaaaaan caliente. En fin, ya veremos prontito que nos traen.

Alice como que se tarda en aparecer ¿verdad?

Y ¿QUIÉN NO QUIERE UNAOS HERMANOS ASÍ?

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	10. Show Gratis

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10  
**

Conocer a la seudo familia de Edward fué mucho más jodidamente tenso que conocer a su madre.

Talvez fue por que cuando ella volvió a la casa que compartía con su hijo los descubrió en una de las versiones más inocentes que pudo hallar. Edward estaba guiando a Bella alredor de la salita de estar en un baile sencillo.

Bella notó que era mucho más que grácil cuando bailaba con Edward que cuando practicaba por sí sola. Tal vez fue porque ella encontró más fácil seguir su cuerpo que el ritmo de la música.

Elizabeth Masen tenía la Mirada cansina. Cuando llegó a la casa, su rostro no mostró más que sorpresa al hallar una extraña en su sala. Sin embargo, cuando Edward la presentó, las comisuras de su boca se elevaron. Se parecía mucho a Edward cuando su rostro se relajaba –tan hermosa.

Con una sonrisa linda, amigable y de bienvenida cuando Edward la presentó como su novia.

- Qué bueno conocerte. –saludó. Anque había una tonada de excepticismo que rompió en corazón de Bella un poco. Esta pobre mujer había sido herida por el engaño de su esposo. Pero obviando eso, parecía realmente complacida por la notoria felicidad de Edward mientras la atraía más cerca de él.

Los chicos del club nudista era arena de otro costal.

Era domingo en la tarde, y Edward aun estaba reacio de permitirle ir con él a su práctica. Aunque la brillante idea había sido de él.

- No sé porque te pones tan nerviosa –la retó mientras conducía. – Ni siquiera tienes que imaginarlos en ropa interior. Ellos ya están en paños menores.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de desprecio sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio.

De alguna manera se sintió aliviada de encontrar a Alice allí. Apenas y se habían conocido una semana antes en la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, y a Bella le cayó bien la chica.

En retrospectiva, Bella no tenía idea de porque estaba tan nerviosa. Los chicos eran alborotados pero eso era algo con lo que ya contaba. Todos la retaron, haciéndola formar parte de su práctica.

Cuando Garret la lanzó al piso poniéndose sobre ella empujándola con las caderas, Edward protestó.

- Buscate tu propia pareja de baile. –gruñó, ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie.

Moviendo la cabeza, Carlisle le dio una mano a Bella.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo? Estos chicos están acostumbrados a manosear a las mujeres. Y ciertamente, Alice no los disuade.

Alice besó su mejilla.

- Sólo estoy acá para ayudar pa.

- No tienes idea de cuanta ayuda nos da –bromeó Benjamin, mientras levantó a Alice. –Levantar a Alice es como levantar a un bebé. No es más que un pedacito de chica, difícilmente representa al resto de nuestra clientela.

Bella arrugó su nariz, mostrando una mueca –mirando ofendida en su dirección.

- ¿Me estás llamando gorda?

Los demás chicos se rieron, y Bella intentó no sentirse irrazonablemente complacida. Cuanta diferencia había entre pasar el rato con ellos y hacerlo con los chicos y chicas de la academia y el country club. Ella prefería con distinción su modo ser… tan tranquilos y naturales antes que al tipo auto suficiente y egocéntrico de la mayoría de los chicos ricos en la ciudad.

Se sento junto a Carlisle, riéndose mientras veía como preparaban un nuevo número. Se suponía que era una especie de baños romanos, en donde Emmett y James se sentaban uno frente al otro sin nada más que sus toallas. Acompañados de la típica música electrónica, gesticulando entre ellos, obviamente insinuando que cada uno pseía un paquete más grande que el otro. Emmett señaló cuan angho era, casi diciendo.

- Lo tengo grande. Quiero decir muy _GRANDE. _

James rodó los ojos, nada impresionado, se puso de pie simplemente y se quitó la toalla, meneádola sobre su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Tenía un paquete más decente.  
Emmett asintió, apreciativamente y luego arrancó su toalla. Tenía un paquetón incluso más llamativo que el de James.  
La "clave"de aquel acto era Benjamin, que estuvo sentado en una esquina, muy discreto hasta que de un brinco llego en medio de ambos, retándolos mientras se meneaba al ritmo de la música sosteniendo sui toalla. Cuando la canción acabó en un repique, la dejó caer.

Era ridículamente muy bien dotado.  
Después de la práctica todos se juntaron, disfrutando un poco del whiskey gratis que venía con el conversación se centró en Bella y en lo que podría hacer para la gala.

- Preparar los números es la parte divertida –musitó Mike- Podemos ayudarte a que se forme algo realmente divertido –se rió antes de continuar- Y no tan improvisada

- ¿Donde está la diversion en algo así? –Garrett meneó sus cejas sugestivamente. –Llaman a ésta, ropa manchada con su mierda. Malditos hipócritas. Ellos son los que pagan por verte bailar sucio bajo otras circunstancias, pero apuesto que se horrorizan si nos ven hacerlo en su country club.

- Hay un tiempo y lugar adecuados para comentarios sociales.

Carlisle agregó suavemente, dándole una mirada penetrante a Garrett.

- ¿Sabes lo que _deberías _hacer? ¿Porqué no incluyes a Edward en tu acto? –sugirió Jasper.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? Estás loco.

- ¿Por qué no? –continuó Jasper. -Bella acaba de decir que baila mejor contigo, de todas formas.

- Si Edward no quiere hacerlo… -empezó Bella tratando de desengancharlo de donde sus amigos lo estaban metiendo.

- Bueno no es cuestión de que yo no quiera. –le soltó, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriese la columna.

- Sabes cuanto amo bailar contigo, pero debes pensar un poco. Estarás bailando delante de todos con el _servicio_.

Bella bufó.

- Pues pasa que el servicio es un muy impresionante bailarín.

Fué el turno de ella de sonreírle a él.

- Sé que no soy la señora Stanley...

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

- Si eso es lo que quieres…

Jasper aplaudió.

- Excelente. Ahora debemos planear lo más divertido –amar el baile.

Bella se sintió un poco mareada mientras los demás los miraban especulativamente, dejando entrever picardía en sus rasgos.

¿En que demonios acababa de meterse?

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS A:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY CARCY; Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN.

Ale!

c:

Haber, haber, ¿quién dijo yo para un tremendo show así...? Que envidia, Bella lo tuvo todo gratis... y en primera fila.

¿Que pasará por la cabeza de Elizabeth Masen?

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	11. Distracción Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11  
**

Se suponía que estaban practicando.  
No, en serio.  
El problema estaba en que, al cambiar a pasos mucho más rápidos sus piernas se enredaron, quedando derrumbados en el piso, entrelazados uno con el otro.

Como los padres de Bella estaban de viaje, Edward y Bella tuvieron la oportunidad de usar su casa vacía… porque había más espacio para bailar, por supuesto. Al menos, eso era lo que Edward se decía una y otra vez.  
Realmente, tuvieron toda la intención de mantener la situación de lo más inocente.

Hasta que su cuerpo estuvo sobre el suyo, porque le gustó. A él realmente, le gustó mucho, muchísimo.  
Edward cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en baseball. O el padre de ella.  
Esa fue probablemente una mejor imagen. Su padre, un ex-policía al que no le habían dicho aún de su relación.

Pero allí sintió el aliento caliente de Bella antes de sus labios se apodersen de los de él. Se reacomodó sobre él, apretándole de esa manera, que hacía que no importase cuanto pensara en su padre pues eso no podía detenerlo ahora.

Rindiéndose, Edward la tomó firmemente antes de rodar para quedar sobre ella.

Si lo iban a hacer, tenía una fantasía que cumplir.

Solo había pasado unos pocos días desde que había tenido a una mujer sobre el escenario acalorada meneándose y jadeando al ritmo del la versión de Marilyn Manson de "Tainted Love". La mujer tenía el cabello largo y marrón, y accidentalmente pensó en como sería si la que estuviese atrapada bajo su cuerpo fuese Bella y no una extraña.

Para su suerte, en su modo de trabajo, ponerse duro era un buen extra.

Si embargo cuando él solo jugó con esa mujer, provocándola, pegando su cuerpo muy cerca pero nunca permitiendo que su peso esté sobre ella, con Bella se entregó al completo.

La besó profundamente, incluso pegando sus caderas con las de ella en el piso. Encontró un rudo y fuerte ritmo fácilmente, sin siquiera necesitar la ayuda de la música que sonaba. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, haciéndola chillar de placer y provocando que se restregase contra él.

Dios bendito, fue tan jodidamente dulce.

Y cuando la "canción" terminó en su cabeza, se apoyó en sus rodillas, jadeando y devorándola con la mirada. Ella quedó allí en el piso con el cabello despeinado, el rostro sonrojado y los labios hinchados.

La tomó de las manos, ayudándola a levantarse hasta sentarse y apretó su mejilla reverencialmente. La besó suavemente, tiernamente, aun sosteniendo con una mano su rostro y con la otra acariciaba su garganta. Sus dedos descendieron, delineando su clavícula antes de que finalmente llegue a tocar su seno.

Ella se sintió viva en sus brazos, le devolvió el beso, mientras sus dedos se perdieron en su cabello, su cuerpo se pegó al de él, alentando sus tentativas manos.

Y así otro día de práctica se perdió mientras se distrajeron explorando los cuerpos el uno al otro, con toques y besos.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Ale!

Me muero de calor! Estos son casi bipolares, tan dulves y fogosos. Yo quierooooooooooooooooooooo! y ¿ustedes?

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	12. Un Pie Atorado

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12  
**

Edward debió darse cuenta que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien.

Bella y él habían encontrado una media felicidad entre sobrellevar la rutina y besuquearse sobre cada lugar que encontrasen en su casa o en la de ella.

El final de clases se aproximaba demasiado rápido, trayendo consigo la oportunidad de muchos e importantes hitos. El primero, por supuesto, era la gala. Y luego, la graduación, tomaron la decision de hacer pública su relación ese día. Estuvieron deacuerdo que ese día se lo dirían a su padre.

Edward estaba muy seguro de que Charlie Swan no lo aprobaría, pero lo más importante para él era que Bella tomaba toda su relación totalmente en serio.

Justo cuando empezó a sentir esperanza de que podían tener un buen future, todo empezó a derrumbarse.

Estaban en la cama de Edward, calientes y sudorosos de tanto practicar la rutina de baile e intentar ponerse más scalientes y sudorosos incluso cuando el teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar. Y despues de dejarlo sonar hasta que entró al correo de voz, volvió a sonar.

Con un gruñido, Edward se alejó de los labios de Bella. Cambió de opinion, se volvió donde ella y la besó de Nuevo. El teléfono volvió sonó nuevamente.

Aun besándola, Edward tomó el auricular. Lo puso en su oreja, gruñendo:

- Esto tendrá que ser algo bueno.

Una voz mecanizada y femenina le preguntó si tomaría la llamada por cobrar. Eso bastó para devolverle la sobriedad de momento.

**_~0~_**

Edward golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

- Debe haber otra solución.

- La única otra solución es dejarlo allí hasta que podamos tomar a Carlisle en en teléfono nuevamente. Pero Alice dijo que estarían fuera de la señal del servicio telefónico por un par de días. Ella jamás estaría diciendolo solo por joder.

Aparentemente, aun habían ciudades rurales rurales donde los celulares no funcionaban. Los Cullen estaban visitando a los padres de Carlisle. De otra manera, sería a ellos a los que Jasper hubiese llamado cuando encontraron la droga en su camioneta.

Jasper juró que no era suya. No tenía ni la más remota idea como había terminado eso allí, pero la fianza era demasiada, y ya se había gastado todos sus ahorros en el pago de enganche para una casa a nombre de Alice.

Jasper simplemente no tenía nada de dinero. Los Cullen estaban fuera de la ciudad. Edward tampoco tenía semejante suma.

Bella sí, pero había una complicación. Todo su dinero estab en una cuenta en el banco a nombre de su padre. El había tratado de dársela cuando cumplió dieciocho. Ella se negó, pues se sentía muy incómoda poseyendo tamaña cantidad de dinero. Así que su padre le dijo que se lo pidiese en cuanto lo necesitara, y sería suyo.

Era tan Bella.

- Dijo sin hacer preguntas. –repitió Bella.

- No. Tiene que haber otro modo. –insistió. –Tal vez Emmett…-

- Emmett y Rosalie están en California ¿recuerdas? De vacaciones en San Francisco. –negó con la cabeza. – No tiene que ser tan complicado. Podemos sacar a Jasper en una hora y pensar en todo después.

Edward se deplomó en su asiento y suspiró. Como deseaba arreglar toda esa situción por sí solo.

- Está bien. Estoy seguro esto no es más que un préstamo. Tan pronto como Alice and Carlisle escuchen que…-

Bella meneó su mano.

- Está todo bien.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Disculpen si estoy obviando algunas faltas ortográficas pero como estoy por dejar de conectarme me decidí por subir el capitulo igual.

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	13. Viendo Hacia Atrás

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13  
**

Ella debió haberlo dejado llamar a Emmett. En retrospective, hubiese tenido más sentido. Hubiese tomado más tiempo, pero también hubiese resultado mucho mejor.

Bella hundió su cabeza en su almohada, ignorando a su madre que tocaba su puerta. Si sus padres iban a tratarla como una adolescente petulante, pensó que al menos esa noche merecía comportarse como una.

Para decir lo justo, su plan no salió como esperaba.

Naturalmente, Charlie se mantuvo suspicaz cuando ella le llamó fuera de lo normal, preguntándole la información que necesitaba para acceder a su cuenta bancaria.

Cuidadosamente rodeó las preguntas acerca de porque de repente estaba tan interesada en todo ese dinero que no pensó si quiera en tocar unos meses atrás. Ella argumentó que tal vez estaba en busa de un regalo para el Día del Padre y le recordó que el mismo le había dicho que no haría pregunta alguna.

Sin que ella supiese o sospechase, Charlie tenía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás activada el GPS en el teléfono de Bella. No lo había usado antes, pero cuando sospechó de la historia que le contó Bella, dio un vistazo. Y en lugar de encontrarse con ella en el banco como habían acordado, se apareció en casa de Edward.

Desde allí, las cosas fueron de mal en peor, Charlie sabía quien era Edward. Aunque no era el tipo de personas que lo culparía por los errores de su padre, Charlie sabía muy bien cual era el segundo trabajo de Edward. Charlie sacó la cuentas rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Bella pasaba el rato con strippers.

La discusión se salió de control incluso antes de que Bella pudiese hacer algo contenerla.

- Bella –Charlie le dio una mirada muy dura- Dime para que necesitas ese dinero en este momento –tragó grueso- Si necesitas un aborto…-

- ¡¿Qué?! –El grito de Bella lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que Edward intervino-

- Nosotros no… Yo nunca le…-

Luego de eso la verdad salió a la luz. Ella le dijo a su padre acerca del problema de Jasper, recordándole que ese dinero sería devuelto. Eso abrió otra línea, -muy distinta- de preguntas. ¿Qué significaba Jasper para ella? ¿Porqué Edward la había involucrado en todo eso? ¿Porqué confiaba ella en ellos? ¿Porqué estaba tan segura que esa droga encontrada en la camineta de Jasper no era de él? Entendió que Edward era novio de Bella pero ¿Porqué también era responsable de _sus _amigos?

A Bella casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando Edward dio un paso al frente y dijo:

- Estaban en mi mochila. Pore so soy responsable y esa es la razón por la que Bella quiere ayudarme.

Demasiado impresionada por la falsa confesión de Edward, Bella no pudo argumentar. Su lengua estaba pegada.

- ¿Expones a mi hija a las drogas? –demandó Charlie, sonando más que solo furioso.

- No, claro que no. Y solo… no sé como llegaron allí. –terminó diciendo pobremente, Edward.

Charlie se exasperó.

- Okay, bien. Tu y yo pagaremos la cuenta de tu amigo. Bella vete a casa.

- Pero, papá…-

- A casa, ahora. –

Después que pagó la fianza de Jasper, les dijo a ambos que se matuviesen alejados de Bella. Cuando regresó a casa, dejó por sentado que todas las libertades de Bella desaparecían. Era legalmente una adulta pero sin Charlie no tenía ni carro, ni dinero, ni mucho menos un celular útil. Sabía que había toque de queda y sabía que tendría que helar en el infierno para que pudiese salir sin decir a donde exactamente se dirigía.

- Cuando te gradúes… no te detendré de llevar la vida que desees. Hasta que ese día llegue, mi casa, mis reglas. –decretó Chalie.

Bella aventó la puerta en sus narices y no respondía a ninguno de sus padres desde ese momento.

Pensando que Charlie no la podría detener o disuadir de que al menos hablara con Edward, lo llamó.

- ¿porqué? ¿Porqué le dijiste que esa cosa era tuya? –demandó Bella.

Edward solo sonó cansado.

- Bella… es solo lo que él quería oír. No iba a escuchar nada más. Ya había tenía clara su idea de mí. Cualquier cosa que le dijésemos sólo lo haría peor. –su sonrisa era amarga- Ni siquiera puedo culparlo. Soy un stripper, Bella. Y como estás conmigo, pasas tu tiempo con un montón de strippers. Estás rodeada de alcohol, y hombres alborotadores que en su mayoría andan desnudos.

- Todos son unos amores. Bueno, la mayoría.

- Pero él nunca iba a esuchar eso. No iba a creernos ni a ti ni a mí. No especialmente cuando estuvimos aquí diciéndole que necesitábamos el dinero para liberar a nuestro amigo que estaba detenido por posesión de drogas.

Bella estaba calmada y en silencio.

- Lo siento. Debí haberte oído sobre Emmett.

- Lo arreglaremos Bella –me prometió- No estoy listo para terminar lo nuestro.

- Yo tampoco.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Wuahhhhhhhhhhhh (lloro desconsolada) este capi me hizo un nudo el corazón... y encima ya falta poco para que termine el fic. Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estoy triste.

¿Que piensan chicas? ¿quién creen que está jodiendoles la vida a los bebés?

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	14. El Club parte 2

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14  
**

No fue para nada una semana buena.

Edward tenía un terrible momento decidiendo si esa semana fue peor que la que su padre fue a prisión y su familia perdió todo.

En general esta semana estaba ganando por mucho. Muchísimo.

Estar separado, aunque temporal y vanamente, de Bella era solo la punta del iceberg. Eso era lo suficientemente malo. Hablaron por teléfono pero no era lo mismo que verla en persona, y hasta allí no tenía idea cuando tendrían una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett volvieron a trabajar al country club solo para que les patearan de vuelta.

El sr. Jenks profirió una sonrisa de serpiente mientras explicaba su mentira, diciéndoles que tenían demasiados trabajadores. Era tremenda mierda, por supuesto, pero los chicos no podían decir nada.

Todos sabían porque habían sido despedidos. Tan rápido como el chisme había sido esparcido, el club nudista de Carlisle estaba lleno de drogadictos, aunque Jasper era el único al que habían agarrado. De repente, era demasiado escandaloso contratar semejante basura.

Sip. Edward estaba dispuesto a apostar que igual se aparecerían en el club, esa noche.

Tan seguro, el club reventaba de gente.

- ¡Malditos hipócritas! –masculló Jasper.

No estaba de buen humor, como era de esperarse. Ninguno lo estaba, en realidad. Todos sabían que o Jasper tenía un terrible problema con las drogas o alguno de ellos lo hacía. Carlisle tomó la sabía decisión de poner una de las más rudas y agresivas canciones del repertorio.

Después de su número de apertura, Jasper y Edward subieron primero. Tenían que hacer un número de pasos rápidos con la canción "Vulcan" de Snake River Conspiracy.

Jasper, enojadísimo y furioso, era tremendo espectáculo. Había algo poderoso y sexy en el modo en que elevó esa canción, dominando a Edward. Lo tomó de la camiseta salvajemente y lo empujó hasta quedar de rodillas.

Y mientras Jasper rugía sobre él, presionándolo sobre su espalda e el escenario, Edward se vio observando fijamente la multitud.

Justo donde Bella.

Levantó su cabeza tan rápido que terminó golpeando su rostro con el de Jasper. Jasper tan ávido y precoz, siguió la corriente a Edgard hasta inmovilizarlo con un beso ardiente y distractor.  
Las chicas amaron la agresividad de Jasper. Estaban aparentemente más que felices de hacerlo pagar por lo que les había costado a ellas, eso sin dudarlo.

Tan pronto como guardó su dinero recaudado se puso el traje siguiente, luego Edward se deslizó hasta la cortina detrás del escenario.  
Benjamín estaba haciendo el papel del novio enojado, bailando alrededor de una mujer que hubo sacado del grupo de mujeres en la sala, meneandose en su regazo al ritmo de "Tainted love" de Marilyn Manson.

Edward estaba casi molesto con la cantidad de gente en el escenario. Lo hacia sentir tan tenso como el hecho de ver a Bella.

¿Con quién estaba allí? ¿Cómo se había escapado e su padre? ¿Qu…?

- Hey chico.

Edward miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose culpable sin ninguna razón.

Carlisle lució asombrado.

- Cambio de planes. Esta vibra va durar bastante. –inclinó su cabeza, su sonrisa mostraba un poquito de arrogancia. –Creo que necesitamos algo un poco más como… de boy band.

- Oh, no. –las comisuras de Edward bajaron.-Carlisle no juegues conmigo así. No esta semana. –El hombre lo palmeó en el hombro.

- Estoy muy confiado en que superarás el trauma.

Entonces Edward se encontró a si mismo, a continuación, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción de entrada, la de Justin Timberlake "Sexy Back".

Tuvo una idea mientras iba avanzando en el escenario, y sacó de la audiencia a Bella hasta la tarima con él. Enganchó sus ojos a los de ella, guiando sus manos juntas desde las muñecas de ella al mismo tiempo que avanzaba la letra de la canción. Y_ou see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave (¿ves estos grilletes? __Cariño, soy tu eclavo)._Y luego volteó, meneando el trasero en su dirección, mirando sobre sus hombros con una sexy mirada caliente. _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_. (Te dejaré nalguearme si me porto mal)

La sonrisa de Bella era inmensa, sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo.

Como deseó que estuviesen solos en ese momento.

Rodeando su cintura con un brazo, la atrajo hacia él, empujando su pelvis contra ella mientras sus manos bajaban para apretar su trasero.

La audiencia se lo creyó todo, y Bella le siguió la corriente, obviamente tan necesitada de su toque como él lo estaba de ella.

Al final de la canción, sin importar que fuese en contra de las reglas, Edward se acercó a la cara de Bella y la besó. Rudo. Necesitado.

Demasiado pronto, tuvo que dejarla ir.

- Encontrémonos tras bastidores.-susurró raudamente en su oído antes que tuviese que regresar detrás de la cortina.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Que tristeza, estaban una semanota separados, HORRIBLE!

Pero ahora... Ufff lo que se nos viene...

Lo siento si no he respondido un review de una nueva lectora... el fic tiene 19 capítulos...Gracias por pasarte. Un besote.

Así que... ya nos quedan 5 capitulos oficialmente.

:C

Cambiando de tema, yo hace rato que le hubiese dado una buena demostración de cariño tras bastidores a Edward... Soy una pervert! lo sé. :D ¡Nos leemos mañana!

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	15. Noche Robada

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15  
**

Bella estaba demasiado emocionada… y nerviosa.

Viendo cuan miserable se encontraba, Jessica sintió mucha lástima por ella. Mientras eso pasó, la señora Stanley le seguía guardando mucho cariño a Edward después de ese agradable y dulce baile. Así que llamó a Charlie convenciendolo de que Jessica necesitaba una amiga esa noche. A otro adulto, y padre en el teléfono, Charlie no hizo ningún amago de preguntar demasiado.

La eñora Stanley incluso manejó demasiado rápido hasta el club. Dijo que la juventud era para ser romántico, y que deseaba que tuviesen su "felices por siempre".

De vuelta en casa de Edgard, Bella esperó sentada al filo de su cama.

Era joven, pero no tan ingenua, como podría haber sugerido su edad. Sabía que leía y entendía todo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sabía que había un tipo de urgencia en específico por el modo en que se habían besado tras bastidores en el club. Sabía cual era la intención.

Era lo que le hacía desear rodarle los ojos a su padre debido a sus nuevas reglas. Era una historia casi tan antigua como la civilización.-La fruta prohibida era la más dulce, y lo que significaba para ella una relación intensa simplemente se había amplificado por el hecho de que le indignaba que estuvieran separados.

El modo en que había tomado su mano mientras salían del auto a su casa, mirándola con una expresión que le quitó el aliento, no podía simplemente pretender que no sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos en ese momento, lo que él deseaba.

Lo que ella deseaba.

La guió hasta su habitación y la besó suavemente, rogándole que le disculpase para que tome un baño rápido, queriendo quitar el sudor del show y todas las pasadas de mano de las otras mujeres allí.

El baño hubo terminado hace unos pocos minutos, y Bella estaba en ascuas con cada una de sus células muy despierta.

Cuando una melodía empezó, los inicios "I just want to make love to you" de Etta James llenó la habitación.

Bella entendió lo que estaba haciendo y una tremenda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Un baile que era solo para ella. Nadie más podría verlo. Lo hacía únicamente para ella.

Su sonrisa fue todo lo que ella vio al principio. Bendito Señor, esa sonrisita. Lenta, sexy, sensual. La retó y emocionó can cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Sus hombros se movían al compás, el movimiento de sus caderas marcaban la letra de la canción. Bella solo notó que usaba una bufanda cuando se la quitó, poniéndola a su alrededor mientras se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella.  
Se quitó la camisa. Se dio la vuelta, mirando sobre su hombro se quitó los pantalones, sacudiendo su trasero rítmicamente justo frente a ella. Ella rió, entretenida por el tono de perversidad en sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, muy deseosa de él. Encendida.

Mientras la canción se lanzaba a terminar Edward se sentó en su regazo, vestido solo en una tanga de leopardo en ese momento. Cuando se adentró en su espacio personal ella se dejó caer en la cama, con el corazón latiendo ensordecedoramente, con el cuerpo dolorido gracias a los deseos incontrolables que no sabía cómo pedir ser saciados.

Entrelazando sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Bella, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, besándola finalmente. Fue un beso completamente en serio, pero ¡oh! Tan dulcemente. Tan tierno. Cuando se alejó para volver a verla, su mirada era cuestionadora.

Bella levantó sus dedos trémulos para delinear sus rasgos: su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios. Poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella y él se pegó a su cuerpo. Se besaron profundamente mientras sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo caliente de ella, desabrochando su camiseta, hasta llegar a rozarla con sus dedos en medio de sus piernas, solo encendiéndola más. Tentándola apenas.

Una vez que la tuvo desnuda, bajó por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su clitoris, y lo lamió lentamente, atormentándola hasta que rogó:

- Te deseo. Ahora, Edward. Por favor.

Besó todo el camino de vuelta a sus labios y usó también su lengua durante el trayecto, mientras se ubicaba dentro de ella.

En un principio, era todo lo que debía ser. Le dolió, pero era el dolor más delicioso y dulce porque lo causaba él, y era lo correcto. Moviéndose con él, viendo su placer era de lejos uno de los mejores momentos de su vida hasta ese instante.

Y por la forma en que la sostuvo a su lado después, apretándola despacio a su lado como si fuese lo más preciado, le hizo la promesa de que habría muchos momentos tan memorables como ese para ellos.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; LUZ DE LUNA; TORPOSOPLO12; DAKY CULLEN; CLAU MACBELLS; ESTTEFFANI CULLEN SWAN; MARIE SELLORY; CAMILEJBCO; YUPEMILI, Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

No sé que decir de este capi... ¿que opinan? Yo la verdad quiero una noche con ese bailecito URGENTEMENTE!

BSITOS!

PD: Soy TOTALMENTE, Team Mrs. Stanley!

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	16. Algo De Que Hablar

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16  
**

Edward no pudo evitar reírse.

Realmente no había nada mejor que ver a Carlisle haciéndose el filántropo inocente. En su mayoría, porque era un tremendamente bueno. No juzgaba a nadie, y simpatizaba con todos.

Sin embargo en este caso en específico, Edward podía ver un rastro de sonrisita de suficiencia creciendo en una de las comisuras de su boca. La controló antes de responder a Royce King – uno de los miembros más que rudos y malhablados – le preguntó con qué derecho un bicho rastrero como él había osado aparecer en una gala como esa.

Carlisle se acomodó y alisó su chaqueta.

- No estoy muy seguro de lo que está hablando Sr. King. Estamos aquí porque pagamos la admisión.

En realidad el que había pagado por todos era Carlisle pero Royce no tenía porque saberlo.

- Estoy seguro que todo dinero que es llevado a una causa que vale la pena es buen dinero.

Royce se burló.

- ¿Crees que alguien te agradecerá por ese dinero si lo sacas de tu ropa interior?

- ¡Oh! ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? Bueno, entonces te pondrás contento de saber que todo fue pagado con tarjeta de crédito, por supuesto. –Carlisle sonrió como si estuviésemos hablando de temas legales. –Te prometo que no guardo mis tarjetas de créditos en mis calzoncillos. No hay suficiente espacio. –asintió en dirección al hombre, aun sonriendo. –Y por favor hazle llegar mis saludos a tu esposa ¿sí?

Edward tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para tapar su carcajada. Los demás no fueron ni un poquito discretos. Emmett y Garret casi se tiran al piso a reír.

Cuadraron su entrada correctamente y tomaron asiento mientras las luces bajaron previniendo cualquier drama posible.

Edward no permaneció por mucho en su sitio.

- Ve por ella, tigre. –le dijo Jasper al oído, palmeando su hombro.

Le tomó la gran parte de dos canciones encontrar la mesa de Bella in le oscuridad. Supuestamente eran el número cuatro. Cuando finalmente la encontró, estaba pegada a una pared cercana a una mesa pequeña.

- Bella, ya te lo dije, -escuchó decir a Charlie- Solo debes quedarte recostada en la esquina y le dire al señor Banner que estás enferma.

- Nadie pone a Bella en una esquina. –pronunció Edward mientras se acercó a la mesa.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

- ¡Edward! –medio gritó y susurró.

Charlie apretó sus ojos.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? –expiró- Te pedí que te mantuvieses lejos de mi hija.

- Con todo respeto señor, le hice una promesa a Bella. Intento cumplirla. –le ofreció su mano a ella.

- Grítame luego, papa. –dijo rápidamente Bella antes de tomar la mano de él.

El corazón de Edward estaba batiendo fuera de control mientras la llevaba lejos de su padre. Estaba desesperado por tomar a Bella en sus brazos, pero su resistió hasta que estuvieron a salvo en el corredor.

La apretó contra la pared, besándola propia y debidamente. Tenían solo ese precioso y tan corto tiempo, así que lo hizo con entrega.

Había demasiado que quiso decirle a ella en ese momento. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese Bella desde hace tres días atrás cuando pasó la noche en su casa, en su cama, envuelta en sus brazos. Cuando estuvo en su interior, se sintió sobrecogido por una revelación casi aterradora que le dio a conocer que nunca quería estar lejos de ella de nuevo, que no podía vivir sin ella. Que había encontrado su propio cielo.

El quería saber cuan seria y segura se sentía acerca de ellos. Si, ella decía que él era su novio. Sí, ella le había entregado su virginidad. Pero, ¿acaso para ella esto solo era un intricado romance solo porque era ilícito?

Se separaron por una fracción de segundo antes de que la puerta se abriese y Jessica apareciese detrás.

- ¡Allí estás Bella! Vamos. Tienen que estar listos para continuar. –Les señaló.

Suspirando profundamente, Edward buscó la mano de Bella.

- ¿Lista?

Ella sonrió, entrelazando dulcemente sus dedos.

- Démosles algo para que hablen.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; LUZ DE LUNA; TORPOSOPLO12; DAKY CULLEN; CLAU MACBELLS; ESTTEFFANI CULLEN SWAN; MARIE SELLORY; CAMILEJBCO; YUPEMILI, Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Este capitulo con mucho cariño va para mi adorada hermana del alma Cris. (Coco CullenSwan) Te amo nena, eres divina, preciosa. Gracias por darme tu amistad baby!

En tus sueños Edward te va atacar de la forma más placentera y erótica que exista! (provecho, me dijo que te hará un bailecito meneandote el trasero) n.n

Bueno, bueno, nos leemos chicas! hasta lueguito! Esta historia se acaba esta semana buuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
En fin, sufrir solo un ratito porque regreso luego con muchisimo más y claro no dejaré de actualizar mis demás historias. Gracias por seguir allí babys! Las amo C:

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	17. Tuve el Día De Mi Vida

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Cuando estaban ensayando, a Bella le tomó por sorpresa darse cuenta que sería como los bailes en el club. Mientras que bailar con el propósito de desnudarse era diferente, por supuesto, lo que estaban por hacer en el club de campo, la forma de hacerlo, el planeamiento y la creatividad que envolvía era justamente la misma. Jasper, Benjamin y Garret ayudaron a terminar al completo toda la cosa, y aunque ella no le gustara bailar, Bella terminó amando esa pequeña coreografía.

Su baile empezó con "Sway" de Dean Martin, una seducción lenta. Era una lenta y encantadora. Y la primera parte del baile estaba muy lejos de ser subida de tono. Era una canción casi para sedarlos, nada que no se hubiese bailado repetidamente durante los últimos… cuarenta años. Se pusieron uno frente al otro, en cada esquina del salón haciéndose ojitos, gesticulando. Retándole, se volvió hacia él y meneó su trasero en su dirección –un movimiento que ella le comentó repetidas veces que había cogido de él- coqueteándole con el movimiento de su cuerpo. El se acercó, apretándola en su contra, y los balanceó a ambos.

De allí la canción cambió a "I need to know" de Marc Anthony, y la coreografía cambió de rumbo a un dirección nada inocente. No era un coqueteo sencillo. Era una canción que hablaba de perseguir, cazar, de la necesidad que bordeaba el dolor.

Y de una manera, parecía que Edward no solo danzaba con ella, sino que la cuestionaba.

Con sus manos en las caderas femeninas los llevó a ambos hacia atrás, ajustándola más aun, la guió en una vuelta, haciendo que el resto del mundo desvaneciera para ambos. Sus ojos se engancharon a los de ella, sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía.

_My every thought is of this being true. (cada pensamiento haciéndose realidad)_

Sus ojos estaban enganchadísimos a los de ella.

_It's getting harder not to think of you_. _(Se_ _hace incluso más difícil no pensar en ti)_

Ella permitió que el ritmo de la música se intrudujese en su sangre, calentando su cuerpo. El enrolló nuevamente su brazo a su alrededor, poniendola más cerca de suyo. Estaban nariz con nariz a esas Alturas, sus caderas rozando mientras se movían al unísono.

_Girl, I'm exactly where I want to be_._ (Nena, estoy justamente donde quiero estar)_

La retuvo con la mirada un instante, que duró más largo de lo necesario, hablándole con el cuerpo y con los ojos, y con la música también, hasta que la alejó casi bruscamente, dejándola sin aliento.

_The only thing's I need you here with me. (Lo única cosa que necesito es que estés aquí conmigo)_

La canción cambió a un ritmo latino muchísimo más rápido y moderno mientras Edward la volvió a acercar a él pegándose a su espalda. Dirigió sus manos hasta tomarla del trasero y bailaron mientras meneaban sus caderas al mismo ritmo. A estas alturas del baile ya todo había sobrepasado la indecencia. Sonriéndole con suficiencia, se deslizó hasta abajo justo antes de que él la volviese a su altura.

Bailaron separados nuevamente y cuando volvieron a juntarse ella ni siquiera dudó como había temido antes cuando saltó sobre él y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. Sus fuertes brazos la sostenían, teniéndola primero con una parte de su cuerpo y luego sintiendo todo su peso, la sostuvo fuertemente para que pudiera envolver su cintura con sus piernas. A medida que la melodía terminó, bajó su toque por la espalda de ella suavemente, de manera protectora.

La miró fijamente durante apenas un segundo, el fuego incandescente en sus ojos combinaba a la perfección con el hervidero en las venas de Bella, logrando que sus latidos del corazón se volvieran rabiosos y descontrolados lo cual no tenía nada que ver con la música. Puestos a esto, la besó. Y no, no fue un beso simple y casto. Fue fiero, apasionado, lleno de adrenalina, y Bella le respondió, disolviendo cualquier pregunta anterior mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de ella.

Ella no tuvo idea cual fue la reacción del público, o lo que sus padres podrían haber pensado. En ese momento solo importaba él. Eran las únicas dos personas sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; LUZ DE LUNA; TORPOSOPLO12; DAKY CULLEN; CLAU MACBELLS; ESTTEFFANI CULLEN SWAN; MARIE SELLORY; CAMILEJBCO; YUPEMILI, Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Este capi también es para Cris y para Nachika por ser tan hermosas y haber estado de cumple recientemente. Que la pasen bien siempre las quiero un montón. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para saludarte a ti Nachi, por este medio también)

Y para CAMILEJBCO. gracias por tu hermoso review. :D

Buahh solo nos quedan dos capis! Estoy emo-cional... :C

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	18. Repercusiones

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Con toda sinceridad, Edward no había ido al club de campo con la intención de molestar a alguien. Si, ellos habían bailado llenos de sensualidad, pero no era para tanto, no se habían pasado demasiado. El acarició su cuerpo, no a tientas. No fue vulgar o con la intención de excitar de la forma que lo hacía en el club.

En el momento en que su cuerpo se balanceaba con el de él, a Edward le sorprendió el sonido, la emoción que contenía la canción. Eso era lo que realmente apreciaba de la música latina: era todo un epíteto de pasión. Ese calor perfecto. Esa energía inexplicable. Esa atracción magnética que atraía una persona a otra.

Y Bella era toda la fuente de pasión que necesitaba en su mundo, el color más brillante, el pico más alto.

Nada podría haberlo detenido de besarla al final de la canción, tampoco. Besarla era lo único que último que deseaba hacer.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, antes incluso de que Edward pudiera recordar que estaba rodeado de gente prejuiciosa, y aun peor, de los padres de Bella, viendo detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos, hubo un alboroto que llamó la atención de todos.

Instintivamente, Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella, apretándola muy pegada a él en un gesto protector mientras buscaba con la mirada cual era la causa de tremenda conmoción. El murmullo de la gente se hizo más alto mientras las luces se encendían todas al completo.

Habían policías –dos de ellos- buscando algo en la multitud.

Y luego, en un movimiento más que solo dramático de lo suponía ser, James dio un salto alejándose de la mesa de Carlisle, haciendo tremendo ruido mientras se dirigía a la salida del local. Voces presas de confusión, clamaban a su alrededor. Los policías gritaron. Edward apartó a Bella hacia un lado. Por si acaso.

La policía dio con James muy fácilmente –estaban cerca y había suficientes personas en el camino de Jemes que lo interrumpían de continuar. El gentío se acercó aun más para ver mejor.

- James Hunter, estás bajo arresto. –Aparentemente James estaba siendo arrestado por posesión de drogas y venta.

- Carlisle –ignorando a los policías que estaban cantándole sus derechos, James luchó, tratando de que Carlisle le dé una mirada. –Tienes que ayudarme.

- Trajiste drogas a mi club, cerca de mis chicos, ¿y ahora me pides ayuda? –la voz de Carlisle era contenida pero entrelineas se notaba el tono furioso.

- ¡Por favor! –James parecía desesperado.

La mirada penetrante de Carlisle era la más enojada que Edward había visto jamás. Estudiaba a James mientras los policías lo capturaban y se lo llevaban.

- Las drogas con las que capturaron a Jasper…

Jasper rodó los ojos.

- Correcto. –Carlisle lo consideró durante un momento. –Ahora el nombre quedará limpio, y me doy cuenta que contabas con un buen abogado.

La policía se lo llevó y luego Edward se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Charlie Swan se materializó detrás de él y Bella.

Tragándose sus nervios, Edward miró al hombre a los ojos, reajustando se agarre en Bella ahora que el peligro había pasado aunque no por completo.

- Señor –saludó con un asentimiento mientras que al mismo tiempo que Bella saludó.

- Hola, papá.

Charlie frunció la mejilla.

- No mentías… -le dijo a Edward. – Acerca de las drogas, quiero decir. –miró en dirección a donde se llevaron a James.

- Te lo dije un millón de veces.-agregó Bella irritada.

- No me drogo señor.

Charlie solo asintió despacio. Con ojos suspicaces, como si meditase lo que diría a continuación. Edward lo observó, dándose cuenta de donde él miraba fijamente era donde sus dedos se enredaban aun en los de Bella. Levantó nuevamente los ojos y dijo.

- Eso fue tremendo baile.

Edward sintió que la mano de Bella lo apretaba un poco más fuerte, y él casi, casi deja de ver a los ojos a Charlie, sintiendo como se le calentaron las mejillas- Se había vuelto algo _demasiado_ entusiasta, eso era cierto. Aunque no se sentía mal por eso que digamos, pero tampoco era fácil ver a los ojos al padre de Bella en esa situación.

Dando un paso más cerca, Charlie puso un dedo en la cara de Edward. Eso era todo, Edward no podía dar un solo paso hacia atrás.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer frente a mí de nuevo. Jamás. –demandó finalmente.

Dejó que flotara en el aire por un largo momento hasta que Edward se dio cuenta que debía contestar.

- Por supuesto, señor.

Asintiendo bruscamente, Charlie dio un paso atrás y ofreció su mano.

Edward tuvo de soltar a Bella para apretársela.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; LUZ DE LUNA; TORPOSOPLO12; DAKY CULLEN; CLAU MACBELLS; ESTTEFFANI CULLEN SWAN; MARIE SELLORY; CAMILEJBCO; YUPEMILI, Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Este capi es para todas aquellas que se pasan en silencio por aquí, vamos chicas aun no sé que piensan de la historia y solo nos queda un capi para que termine...

También a Ale Ibañez, que me da su opinión en Fb y está un poco triste de que acaba. A Mary Navarro otra fiel lectora en Fb, te quiero baby; y a mi amorsh Karlita Carrillo. Gracias por estar siempre allí cariño.

Y a mis dos últimas reviewers... Marie Sellory y CamileJBCO; gracias infinitamente a ambas, cada una de sus palabras ha sido un excelente insentivo para actulizar mucho más rápido, espero que puedan darse un paseito por las historias que escribo. Un abrazote, las quiero.

Abuuuuuuu solo nos queda un capi, y como prometí en la mañana en Fb. trataré de que hoy este listo.

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	19. Viendo Felices Por Siempre

**Disclaimer: SM no tiene mi increíblemente insoportable boca. (Esta Nota de saludo es de la autora original, LyricalKris)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? –Preguntó Bella.

Edward la vio fijamente, levantó una ceja, sus labios formaron una pequeña y endemoniada sonrisa. Dio un paso atrás mientras su ojos le daban una escaneada a cuerpo entero, Bella se sonrojó, y automáticamente las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron.

- Bueno… -Edward dibujó sus costados con su mano, siguiendo el patrón que marcaba su vestido. –Dios, luces tan hermosa. –su mano serpenteó detrás de su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. La besó lenta y seriamente hasta que eliminó la tensión de sus hombros y se entregó poniendo sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose a él con un suspiro.

Tomando su rostro, la besó en la nariz antes de alejarse suavemente y penas un poco.

- No me perdería esto por nada del mundo. Es tu fiesta de graduación-

- Es la fiesta de graduación de todos.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Quiero celebrar contigo.

Bella dejó a sus manos viajar hasta llegar a su trasero y lo apretó, esperando que la sonrisa que mostraba fuese tan maliciosa como la de él.

- Puedo darte mejores ideas de celebración.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, y gruñó mientras acerco su rosto nuevamente al de ella, besándola vorazmente esta vez. Bella sonrió contra sus labios, pensando que salía victoriosa.

- Se lo prometiste a tu padre…- Edward le recordó en medio de esos besos.

Las comisuras de Bella bajaron un poco.

Con dos dedos bajo su mentón, Edward volvió a subirle el rostro.

- Vamos, niña hermosa. No será tan malo. –Se pegó nuevamente a ella, besándola suavemente dejando un rastro desde su mandíbula hasta atrás de su oreja. –Sin embargo, esta noche, sí celebraremos.

El destello en su mirada llena de perversidad la hizo tiritar –pálida y caliente- recorriendo cada parte de su columna.

**_~0~_**

- Supongo, que simplemente no logro entender… -Ángela se veía terriblemente confusa, Bella casi sintió pena por ella. -¿Por qué querrías ir a una Universidad comunitaria?

Bella no pudo evitar la mueca en sus labios. La chica había pronunciado las palabras en tono despreciativo.

- Una Universidad comunitaria durante los primeros dos años siempre había sido mi plan. –ya había tenido esta discusión con Charlie y había ido simplemente bien. –Es el dinero de mi padre, no él mío.

- Pero ¿el pagaría para que vayas a cualquier lugar que quieras, verdad?

- Claro. –Bella asintió. – Pero como no estoy segura de a donde quiero ir aún, no hay motivo para pagar demasiado por mis clases generales.

Lauren se rió.

- Lo que quieres decir es que no deseas alejarte demasiado de tu novio. Supongo que no puedo culparte. No podría permitir que mi hombre se quite la ropa frente a otras mujeres.

Con toda su mala onda, Lauren no había notado que Edward se le acercó por detrás. De alguna manera, Bella pudo controlar las risitas hasta que se acercó a susurrarle al oído:

- Oh, pero es realmente bueno haciéndolo.

Lauren dio un brinco y se giró, limitándose a observar a Edward que solo atinó a sonreír inocentemente. Ella sonrió nuevamente, con expresión socarrona.

- ¿Y Bella y tu nos volverán a entretener con otro bailecito? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Por supuesto –contestó Edward con toda seriedad. –Esa es la razón por la que uso este traje fácil de arrancar, después de todo.

Bella se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de la otra chica y dejó a Edward tomar su mano, intentando llevársela más cerca de él, entonces se acercó a besar el inicio de su mentón.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

- Ya casi. –le prometió, sonriéndole solo a ella. –Sólo hay una cosa que quiero hacer.

Se sonrió mientras captó la atención de uno de los meseros.

- ¿Podrías llamar a Jay Jenks por mí? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría él pudiese encargarse personalmente.

Bella no era una persona particularmente vengativa pero debía admitir que, después de ver como su antiguo jefe trató a Edward, Jasper y Emmett, estaba muy contenta de darle un poco de su propia medicina. Con el rostro serio, ella y Edward lo mandaron de vuelta a la cocina por unos Mountain Dew –una bebida que Edward sabía claramente no había en su lista.

- ¿Cualquier cosa que los comensales deseen, verdad Jay? –preguntó Edward dulcemente.

Tan pronto como el hombre volvía dentro de la cocina, Edward le sonrió a Bella, y le dijo.

- Ahora podemos irnos.

**_~0~_**

Otra vez, los padres de Bella estaban bajo la impresión de que Bella estaba en casa de Jessica. En realidad, estaba con Edward, enredada en sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres que baile para ti, chica hermosa? –gruñó él, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella se estremeció de deseo.

Pero no, ella tenía otros planes para esa noche.

Alejándose de él sin desearlo realmente, le dio un empujón, enviándolo de vuelta al sofá.

- Quédate allí. –ordenó con severidad.

Su mirada era dudosa pero curiosa mientras la vio cruzar la sala.

Tomando el reproductor de MP3, buscó a través de las canciones, deseando no sentirse tan nerviosa como estaba. Encontrando la canción que deseaba, respiró profundamente, contó hasta diez, y puso el reproductor en un banquillo.

Al inicio del ritmo de "Closer" de Nine Inch Nails, cruzó la habitación para quedarse de pie frente a él. Sus nervios empezaron a desaparecer cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada en su rostro al caer en la cuenta de cuál era su intención con él.

Ella sabía que era una completa paradoja. Closer era una sucia y oscura canción, y allí se encontraba ella usando su vestido de fiesta de graduación. Así que se volteó, meneando su culo al tiempo de la tonada mientras deshacía el cierre hasta el final en su espalda.

Cuando su vestido cayó por completo, el jadeo que soltó Edward fue totalmente audible.

Rosalie le había ayudado a elegir la lencería. Provocativo no era justamente una palabra que terminara de describir el atuendo. A Bella le llevó mucha práctica solo el hecho de entender cómo es que debía usarse, con liguero incluido y todo.

Volviendose hacia él, se sentó a horcadas sobre él, ajustando su trasero contra su dureza, igualando la forma en que Trent Reznor pronunciaba:

- _Quiero cogerte como un animal_.

Sonriéndose mientras su confianza aumentaba, palmeó sus manos fuera de ella. Luego tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, desabrochando su brassier.

La mirada hambrienta que demostraba cuando la vio directamente a los ojos casi la hace detenerse en su avance. Pero en el siguiente Segundo, ya no importó. Con un fluido movimiento demasiado rápido para ella pudiese entenderlo, la tenía de vuelta en el sofá, con su cuerpo encarcelándola bajo de él.

- Te deseo –ronroneó entre duros y profundos besos. Solo en caso de que ella no entendiese de lo que estaba hablándole, la embistió con sus caderas para que pudiese sentir cuan duro estaba por ella.

- Tómame. –le suplicó.

El no tenía que escucharla dos veces.

Hubo tremendo alboroto entre ellos mientras él buscaba los condones y ella trataba de desabotonar los pantalones de él, bajándolos de sus piernas. Ya no hubieron más juegos previos –ambos estaban los suficientemente bien "trabajados" desde el inicio del baile de ella. Entonces solo se adentró en ella, aclamándole con sus labios y su lengua, y con su polla.

Y cuando todo pasó, la tomó en sus brazos, cargándola hasta su habitación con los labios aun unidos. La tumbó en la cama y lentamente probó cada parte de su cuerpo antes de hacerle el amor nuevamente.

Se quedaron allí juntos después, maravillados en su propio letargo. No habían dejado de besarse, aunque sus movimientos eran más que un intercambio de aliento sin ninguna delicadeza.

Ella ya había terminado la secundaria, estaba libre de la niñez ahora, pensó ella para sí misma. Ella y Edward tenían un plan que concretar. Tenían todas sus vidas por delante –lejos de ese pueblo y el grupo de gente con mente estrecha que vivía allí.

Mientras aun siguieran juntos, sin importar lo que pase, sería una buena vida.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS:

**KRISS21; DORYYCULLEN; GATITA SWAN; MARIE EMMA CULLEN POTTER, ANY0239; KARLY98; MNM9-NIKA; CKAMPANACULLEN; JESSAURORA; GLERI; LEYSWAN; ANNALAU2; FLOHRCHUUZ; PENNY LOVE EDWARD; ANGIE MUFFIIN; TAMY DARKMOON; ALEX PATTINSON; KARENOV17; FREEKEEGIRL2; MAYTWILIGHTER; BELLA-MARU; SILVERMIST06;PACHUU; LUCE PTZZCULLEN; ANGEL DARK 1313; COCO CULLENSWAN; CAROLINA CULLEN SWAN; LUISAMARIE22; MARY NAVARRO, KARLITA CARRILLO; SONY BELLS; COTE CULLEN McCARTHY; SALLY DARCY; REBEECA CULLEN; NALA MATTER; KORNELIA; ANABELLA FALIVENE; ANAYKA16; LUZ DE LUNA; TORPOSOPLO12; DAKY CULLEN; CLAU MACBELLS; ESTTEFFANI CULLEN SWAN; MARIE SELLORY; CAMILEJBCO; YUPEMILI, Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMITAS QUE NO DICEN NADA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

Me costó muchísimo poner Fin, pero que se iba a hacer, ya era la hora así que allí está. La verdad amo esta historia demasiado. Me encariñé tanto con Bella como con Edward, Charlie y Garret (Si, estoy que le quiero meter mano, porque bueno Bella no comparte más que los bailecitos de su novio.)

Les quiero agradecer infinitamente por haberme acompañado en mi primera traducción oficial en Fanfiction; a LyricalKris en especial por haberme permitido la misma (thnks hunny, I really appreciate that ya have no problem on letting me do this) a todos y cada uno de los reviews de ustedes chicas que se han pasado por cada actu, y a cada nueva lectora. Gracias!

Me pondré al día con mi fic **Que tu ¿Qué?,** ahora pues realmente debo actualizar. Luego en cuanto tenga tiempito extra haré otra traducción, y avisaré por allí. Besitos y hasta la próxima. Las quiero.

**OJO: YO SOLO TRADUZCO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, CON PERMISO PREVIO DE LA AUTORA, POR SUPUESTO.**


	20. Anuncio!

Hola! lamento que esto no sea el anuncio que esperaban (un nuevo capítulo) pero bueno, espero me sepan disculpar. Les pongo este anuncio para avisarles que las votaciones en FFAD están abiertas y adivinen estoy nominada a mejor traducción. Bueno les dejo el link haber si les ha gustado lo suficiente como para votar por él. Sino yo igual entiendo. Bueno, un abrazo grande y antes de que me despida les anuncio - a las que no sabían que estoy en proceso de otra traducción, ya les taré avisando y espero que se pasen. Gracias por haberse mantenido por aquí chicas, las quiero. ;)

**h tt p s : / w w ****w ****.f a ceb ****ook. com ****/ ****pho ****p?f bid ****=21 51 420 7 ****863 ****7375& set=oa.57 8 38 0 95 553 8 689&type= 3&thea ter**

(ya saben solo tienen que juntar lo espacios un poquitín)

Gracias de nuevo!

Ale!


End file.
